Heel Siblings visit the happy cafe
by crzyjllybn
Summary: The Heel Siblings are out for a stroll yet again. To avoid having her brother buy a bunch of things for her AGAIN Setsu (Kyoko) convinces him to go into a cafe to get a bite to eat. Find out what happens when the Cain siblings meet the happy workers of the Bonheu Cafe. And what happens when Kyoko and Ren run into them again, as themselves?
1. A Stroll

**Hello, first time ever writing a fanfiction. If I were to publish every fanfiction that I created in my head (mentaly start to count….) it would be too much. When I first imagined this I thought of having the Dark Moon cast going there to celebrate a job well done, but then I couldn't help but imagine the funny reaction of everyone at the café upon meeting the Heel siblings. So sorry Kyoko but your going to have to go as Setsu. **

Kyoko looks up at Tsuranga timdely. _NO_ she thinks to herself, _this is not Tsuranga-san and I am not Kyoko were the Cain Sibilings. _With that she let out a deep sigh and composed her face, and kept on trying to keep up with her fast paced 'older brother' when he suddenly stops.

"What happened onnichan? Don't tell me you want to go shopping again."

"No (looks at her, then turns to and starts) but if you want to do that so badly instead then that's fine with me. But I am just warning you I will buy 20 pants this time."

Kyoko had to fight back the urge to scream, because Setsu wasn't the type of person that would do that, no she was a more relaxed type of person. So she swallowed done the urge and confidently walked up to him.

"But we did that already." She whined and worked up every nerve in her body just to cuddle his arm. For some reason he let out a deep sigh which scared her. _Wait is he giving me a NG? Was I not supposed to do this?_ They got more stares from the people passing by.

"Yes but you only let me buy a little."

She looks up at his face to see the same sad puppy expression that he had shown her that night. With that expression there was no she could turn him down. Just what can she reply to him.

She gave him the most dangerous smile she knew how and replied "I was just thinking that I wanted to let you spoil me in a different way."

Cain gave her a serious look that looked a bit like the emperor of the night and took a step toward her and leaned his head down a little.

"Well if that's what you want."

The response surprised her and she took a step back. _Crap I am doing a horrible job today_. _ I shouldn't be scared_ _I should be smiling with glee like some love struck little sister_. So she yet again swallowed her fears and took a step forward, surprising her and her 'older brother'.

"Yes, I really want to **eat** with **you**."

For some reason which she didn't understand Cain chuckled at her comment. They kept on walking (arm in arm) until they found a little café and when Cain stops at the door. She looks up at him confused.

"Onnichan I want to eat here."

"Are you sure?"

She looked around the building one more time and it looked peaceful. It didn't feel like a place where they could find trouble. She took one glance up at him before replying.

"Yes I want to eat here."

"Well if that's what you want."

_Don't tell me it one of those weird places where they cosplay or something_?

Once he opened the door she imidealty sensed the danger. If it was hard to stay in character before, it was going to be even harder to do it now. The sweet and peaceful aroma that rushed to her nose had her mind drifting off to fairy world. Just as she once again to compose herself, she took a step into the store and was welcomed by a very cheerful girl.

"Hello! Welcome to Bonheu Café."

**Soo this is chapter one. I'll try to keep as close to the characters as possible. Feel free to express your love/hatred toward the story. WARNING its not going to get to romantic for either story but Ill try to slip in a little =) **


	2. The Strange Couple

**I realized that I forgot to add "Kyoko's POV" in the last chapter but whatever I think everyone got the point…..oh and I apologize before hand for any grammar mistakes. **_This _**usually means thought, while the bold means emphasize although I think I confused the two at one point. **

**Also so just so that no one gets confused, when the Heel siblings talk to each other its ALL English, but Uru doesn't understand it so she hears "blah blah" and manages to pick up on a few words. There is a point however that Setsuke emphasizes a word and although Uru doesn't understand it, the word still stands out so…..yeah. Oh and if you find an random IRCHIROU its because the first time wrote it I forgot the café workers names and only put "S" and "I" then went back and pressed replace I for IRCHIROU without thinking so every I used I his name appeared instead….**

**Well Enjoy! **

**Uru POV **

"Welcome to Bonhuer Café!" She exclaimed happily. However once she saw the customers she was frozen in place. It looked as if they had just walked out of a horror movie! Actually they were the horror movie. _NO don't freeze now, continue smiling_. It helped a little that neither responded. She wasn't sure if she was sad or glad at the fact that none of her coowokers were there Shindou-san was taking his well deserved break while IRCHIROU, who was suppose to be handling the cashier, was knocked out.

"Please follow me." She turns with menu in hand and starts to walk toward an empty booth. When she does not hear footsteps behind her she starts to contemplate, _don't tell me that I was to forceful with them_. She turns to face the customers when she notices the man, who had a glare deadlier than S on a bad day, standing there looking down. Following his glare she realizes that the girl was kneeled down and staring and the cakes. Suddenly she gets up and starts walking toward Uru, with the man trailing behind her and they finally get seated.

Uru asked the girl, who seemed more approachable, if they would like something to drink. The girl looked at the man

"blah blah you blah ba blah"

Granted that was not what the girl said but that's what the English sounded like to Uru's ears. Both waited for the man to reply, which he didn't. This seem to bother the girl and she cutely blushed as protested with more "blah blah blah". Seeing her act so cute, Uru decided that rather than a horror movie they could be the main cast to a vampire love story and for some reason not even the death glaring man seemed that scary anymore.

"Well while you guys decide what you want I will bring you some water."

"Thank you" the pretty vampiress look-a-like said kindly. Actually the more she looked at her the more she felt that she was truly beautiful. With that Uru is back to her usual happy mood and skips back to the counter to find Shindou-san working.

"Hey your break isnt over yet."

"Yes but I cant leave it to some people" he scoffed and they both turned to IRCHIROU who had fresh blood stains on his shirt.

"Your going to kill him one of these days."

"No he has enough blood in his system, losing a liter here and there won't hurt him."

"Then he should give some to the vampires sitting over there." Uru joked trying to discreetly point at the couple.

When Shindou-san and IRCHIROU both look to see where she is pointing to and they only see the girl since the man is giving them their back. While IRCHIROU starts to compliment her interesting choice of clothes Shindou-san stares in disbelief. Uru has a hard time not laughing at his reaction, wondering how he would react if he had seen the man's face. When suddenly the man does turn around, with a glare on his face and they all turn pale. Even some of the customers, that have tried to ignore their existence, start to mumble among themselves.

"Uhh…uh they want…..wa water. Yeah I said I would bring them some water." Uru stutter as she goes to get to the back to get water.

When Uru is going to serve the water she tries not to shake to much, in fear of dropping any water. IRCHIROU-kun had, with fear in his eyes, volunteered but Uru had assured him that she wanted to do it. It wasn't that she didn't want to bother Irchirou-kun, it was just that she felt oddly intrigued by the girl and wanted to see if they could start a conversation. It was pretty difficult to do since there was an awkward silence between the couple and Uru hinted that they were, in their own odd way, having a disagreement with each other.

Before Uru could manage the courage to ask if they had decided on their order the man turned toward her to stand up and get out of the booth. The girl's eyes opened widely and she grasped on to his hand. He turned to glare at her although Uru hinted a bit of sadness in his eye as he sighed and stated "blah blah **me** blah blah".

"NO" the girl exclaimed getting the attention of a few customers "blah blah…" Uru looks at the girl who had turned beet red as she looked down at the table struggling to find words "I blah…no **ekmahly** blah blah blah you."

How much Uru wished at the moment that she knew English. For all she knew the girl could have been defending the love she had for him or arguing over what to eat. If it was a love problem she wanted to jump in and help her new friend (there relationship was growing deeper and deeper by the second, in Uru's mind LOL).

The man twists back so that he could face the girl again and leans forward with a smirk on his face. When she looks up her first reaction is to lean back but then suddenly shoots forward and their faces are extremely close together which doesn't seem to bother the man at all.

"Oh really?"

_Finally she understands a whole sentence!_ Although he said that in English he said it slow enough for Uru to understand.

"Yes" she stated confidently. If Uru had not been there earlier she would have never guessed that they had argued.

The man leaned back with a challenging grin on his face while the girl did the same. He took a quick glance at the menu, which reminded Uru where she was, laid the menu down and pointed at a cake.

"Blah one"

"Ok" she says about to reach for the menu. But he stops her, picks up both menus and passes them to Uru without even turning his head. Then he did a really unexpected thing, he starts to order in fluent Japanese.

"We are going to start off sharing a nice piece of the strawberry cake." He turned to Uru "and don't bother brining two spoons, we only need one."

At that the girl's mouth fell open.

**Translation of the blah:**

"**Ren: I will leave since nobody seems to be even reading the story**

**Kyoko: NO its not…I believe no extremely believe that they are just so stumped after reading about someone as hot as you"**

**LOL ok that was a joke, truth is I am not even 100% sure what they said. Oh well I have time to think about it ;p**

**So I have had a horrible few days, I sucked in my dream job interview and I am about 80% sure that I failed my college algebra test. The only thing that bought a smile to my face was finding out that santanaann and RedHerring1412 had at least glimpsed at my story =)….ok I confess and also the thought of re-watching the Avengers made me happy too, but I didn't get to do it so it doesn't count. **


	3. Oniichan I really

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been trying NOT to fail psychology, a wish that might end up being impossible. Also I somehow thought that no one was reading it for some reason, I just saw the reviews today which made my day! Oh and I love everyone that read my story lol…..for patiently waiting for this update. I once HAD an idea of where this story was heading, now Im just letting it flow. I'll try to incorporate some of the suggestions into the story. Ooh just got some ideas lol.**

**Kyoko's Point of View **

The minute the cheerful waitress walked away from the table Setsu looked at Cain knowing that he was going to try to avoid eating.

"So brother, as promised what do you want to eat?"

"The only desirable thing that I see here is not on the menu."

Not sure how to respond she quickly glanced over at the waitress, and noticed her comfortably chatting with the other workers. Seeing her so happy and cheerful reminded Kyoko of her happy days at the restaurant that she worked in and the loving couple that owned it, and accidently let out a "aww so cute". Confused Cain turned around and when he turned back to face her he, for some odd reason seemed irritated. Terrified she just sat that in silence ashamed at her inability to comprehend the situation and act accordingly.

Even when the waitress came back with the water, terrified without a doubt, the two just sat their quietly. Then suddenly Cain turned around to leave the booth, _WAIT! _Before she even realized it she had practically jumped out of the seat and grabbed his hand. _Dont leave, it would be worse than getting an NG from the director. It feels as if I was just stabbed in the gut…called useless and pushed to the side._

He turned to glare at her twisting the imaginary knife in her gut "You obviously cant stand the sight of me, ill leave."

_What!?_

"NO" she exclaimed. _What was he thinking? He knew very well that Setsu was a brother obsessed girl, hasn't she proven that countless times? Or is this a way for Tsuranga Ren to tell me that he is tired of me already? "_I want…" Setsu started to emerge with full force but for some reason Kyoko held her back. _Why? Isnt this what I wanted all this time_. But Kyoko and her demons could sense what Setsu wanted, she wanted to express all the love that she had for her brother and the girl was not sure if she could allow her body to do that. No I have to do this, it doesn't matter what I want it's what she wants. Past embarrassed she spoke again.

"I want…no extremely desire nothing more than to be with you."

This gets his attention and he turns back and leans forward. Kyoko, still present, jerks back terrified at how close this man has gotten. However Setsu, finally taking over of her body forces her body to lean forward with amazing speed.

"Oh really?" he challenges with a smirk.

_A smirk was good, she was on safe grounds._"Yes" she stated confidently. She couldn't help but return the challenging grin. _If it was a game brother wanted, it was a game that he was going to get._ But he must be a fool if he thought she was going to go easy on him. Even if he ordered a whole table full of cakes she would find a way to beat him, even if she had to spoon feed him half of it. To her surprise he only points at one cake.

"This one"

"Ok" she says about to reach for the menu. But he stops her, picks up both menus and passes them to the waitress without even turning his head and ordered in fluent Japanese. _Why must he always start speaking Japanese without a reason?_

"We are going to start off sharing a nice piece of the strawberry cake." He turned to the waitress "and don't bother bringing two spoons, we only need one."

At that her mouth fell open. _Start off? Sharing? _But then she composed herself smiled "Its going to be hard to feed you from here." With that she stood up and moved over to his side and cuddled his arm. _If he hadn't threatened to leave I would have never allowed this to happen, so maybe instead of punishing me he was giving me a chance to show my baka brother loving side? *Sigh* Senpai really is a caring patient person, to give the unworthy me such a chance. _Letting loose she even leaned her head on his shoulder and got comfortable. Even when Cain leaned his head on hers Kyoko let it slide, she had to after acting so bad the entire night. _In the end Ren also has to do all this bothersome stuff just for the role. _

**Tiny peek at Ren/Cain's world**

Bieng the obsessed brother that he was, when he turned around all that he noticed was the two guys looking over in curiosity. This bothered him and for some reason he wanted nothing more than to leave the place, ok he also wanted to avoid eating as well. When he turned to leave he had tried to sound jealous and figured that she would obediently get up and follow him. However he soon realized that she had mistaken his words and thought that he was angry at her for some reason. He had the urge to explain the situation however seeing her plead so cutely overwhelmed him and he had the strongest desire to kiss her. He almost did too, but luckily he caught himself and stopped a few inches away from her face. It didn't surprise him that she leaned back, he was actually quite thankful. But it caught him off guard when she leaned forward again, it was thanks to his years of acting that no one else noticed this. Feeling that she was playing with his emotions too long (with all the cute protesting and the previous arm cuddle) he decided it was his turn to call the shots. He purposely ordered a slice in Japanese just to make sure that Kyoko understood that they were going to SHARE the cake and a spoon. But Kyoko isn't a person that looses easily she caught him off guard again by smiling and slipping to his side. To happy to have the love of his life at his side he let his true feeling out and leaned his head on hers ignoring the fact that that it was all an act to her.

**OK sooo how was that! I know, I know that wasn't really a peek but whatever. Also I tried to match the translation as much as I could with the "Blah blah blah" but couldn't think of anything. **

**Oh well feel free to express your opinions and know that even critisms make me happy. **


	4. The Awkward Fight

**Tra la la la la la I got Avengers on DVD, so happy =).I have come to value the people that update their stories regularly because as I have come to realize how hard it is. So I want to thank all the wonderful people that constantly update, and do that one thing that I can do. Ok I have a question, why does every chapter say that it "lasts" for certain days? I wish somebody could help me…**

**So this chapter is still in Kyoko's point of view. **

Her entire body felt warm, in many different ways. First because she was cuddling her senpai's arm, second because all the blood was rushing to her head and third….well she tried not to think about that one. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she almost missed the strange tense atmosphere behind her. However being an expert in sensing other people's moods she slipped her head away from Cain and turned her head back to see what was going on. The happy waitress had a worried expression on her face. She seemed to be having an argument with the blonde waiter.

More than an argument it seemed to be a disagreement. Suddenly they both looked toward her and the girl quickly turned her gaze away when they made contact. The boy however just walked toward them. Setsu turned around.

Cain looked down at her "What?" He did not sound irriated as Setsu might have suspected from the character Cain. He actually sounded a bit curious. _Well it makes sense a doting brother can not be mad at his sister for too long. Although I still wish I could understand what that was all about earlier. _

"I don't know" she simply replied. She turned and glared at the waiter and rudely asked "yes?"

The waiter did not respond, instead he let out a very sleepy yawn. Setsu let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Oniichan this man is an eyesore, can't you get rid of him?"

"Where do you get such violent thoughts from?" Cain asked roughly.

_Wait I cant tell him that I got it from watching my loving brother. Even if it fit the role it might have some negative effects on Tsuruga Ren. I have to find another way to….oh 's right I am too am a doting sister!_

"Why?" she asked putting herself in such a position that she could look into his eyes, which was a bit difficult to do considering how close they were sitting. "Do they…"

BAM

Before she could tell what was going on, she felt the water. It fell all over her and Cain. _I have to remain still because Setsu would not react to something like this. Wait Cain is wet too so I have to dry him up._ When she went to grab the napkin she finally realized the collapsed waiter that was lying in front of the table. _Oh no is he ok? _Although she was extremely worried, she knew she had to ignore it. Instead of checking on him she simply ignored his presence and got the napkin, passing it gently to her older brother.

"Here you go."

The man gave her a wholesome smile but did not take the napkin from her.

"I rather let you do it."

Before she could work up the courage to react, still stunned by his smile and comment, a man cleared his throat. This called the attention of the Heel Siblings as they both turned to face him. Thankfully this man seemed to be awake. He handed them both a towel each.

"Hello my name is Shindou, the acting manager. I wish to express my greatest apologies, and am glad to offer you guys any cake on the house." After that he and the waitress, who suddenly joined in, both bowed down. Both moved their arms toward the sleeping waiter but the girl was faster. She lifted up the other waiter with ease. As if he only weighed about a pound she dragged him away from the table.

"I already told that twit what I wanted to order. Maybe if she were not such a retard and did her job properly then we would not be in this mess." Cain growled at the man.

His facial reaction surprised Setsu. _Wow how is it that he is not scared? Even I, who know that this is but an act, get chills in my back whenever he gets angry. He looks pretty mad though….let's just hope for his sake that he doesn't have a violent streak. _

"I would kindly appreciate it if you would not insult people that are not involved. Uru T. is a wonderful waitress, it was error on my part for not ordering enough inventory. As I said you can order just about any cake you wish, however because we are short on supplies please do not order anything with strawberries. When you are ready, I would personally take your order and get the take out box prepared."

_Oh so the fairy waitresses name is Uru. That fits her so well._

Cain let out a very loud dry laugh, which made everyone cringe a bit. "What is that suppose to mean? You Japanese people are stupid. Cant apologize right, can't run a cafe and have the minimum idea on how to even take ORDERS!"

With that Setsu got up and started to walk toward the door. Cain got up as well but did not move.

"Where in the world do you think you are going!?" Cain screeched.

Everyone shivered, even Setsu, in fear except Shindou who glared at him. He seemed to have the great urge to punch him in the face. _Don't', unless you have a death wish._

"If the retard cannot even make a decent apology then I highly doubt that he can make a cake."

With that he simply walked toward her. When they made it to the door they found Uru blocking their path.

"Take it back!" Although she was shaking, she had a determined look on her face.

"Move."

"NO, I understand your frustration; however I won't move unless you take back what you said! Shindou-san is a great chief . . ."

"Oh shut up your nothing but an eyesore." Setsu said plainly.

There was pain in Uru's eyes and Kyoko wanted to take it back. However it seemed to motivate her to move. Before they left the waitress took one last sentence that Setsu/Kyoko would never forget:

"Please come again soon, I personally wish that you guys could enjoy our wonderful selection of cakes."

**OOOOh such a long tense chapter! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, I tried to incorporate Voidy's idea of an fiery battle between the two. **


	5. Encouragementbonheur style

**Isn't it irritating when there is a group project and one person wants to take control of everything? Arrrg I hate it. Either way just wanted to say I love Japan and Japanese people! I think they are smart and know how to run café's and apologize, just that the Heel siblings seemed to look down on the Japan for some reason. This chapter well be a lot lighter and happier! **

**Uru's point of view **

She felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach. Her head was spinning in a confusing mess trying to piece everything together. Spaced out she went to the back room* and threw herself on the couch. She fought hard to hold back the tears.

"You did a good job."

She squealed and sat up to face Shindou-san. _When did he get here?_

"Oh I am sorry, I should be…" Uru started to stand but he put his hand on her shoulder and would not let her. "Shindou-san I need to go back."

"No you, what you need is to…"

She could not help it, suddenly the waterworks started along with an explosion of emotion "It's my fault! I am a horrible waitress and because of me they talked bad about you…." Suddenly she felt a hard thump on her head. Shindou-san had a furious expression on his face.

"Your fault?! Are you kidding me!? What next, are you going to blame yourself for their apparent hatred for Japan as well? It may seem hard to imagine but some people are just filled with hatred in their hearts."

Uru looked down at the floor quietly meditating on what he just said. Then she gave a meek laugh.

"Sorry" _It was a little silly to say that it was all my fault. But now what do I do? He seems very mad._ Before she could say anything he let out a deep sigh that surprised her. She picked up her head and saw that he had an awkward expression on his face.

"There was no reason to apologize. If anything it should be me…"

With that **Ichigo **entered the room.

Uru looked at her friend in horror "Wait if we are all here then who is taking care of the customers?"

Ich.. similpy pointed at the clock on the wall. It was fifteen minutes till closing time.

"I just finished ringing up^ the last customer. Since there were no more customers I decided that it would be fine to close a little early today."

Uru turned to Shindou-san, who nodded his head in agreement."Oh" _I did not even notice how late it was_. There was an silence as no one knew what to say."

"Movies."

Uru and Shindou-san both turned to look at I with a confused expression.

"Arcade, supermarket."

"Ooh there was a sale on the salmon flavored.."

"Buy the real thing already." Shindou-san muttered.

Uru looked at him with conviction "No but this item is super cheap and really good."

"Hmm I am not certain though…."

"I am telling you Shindou-san the salmon.."

"Not that, I was wondering if we should all go together to the supermarket. We need to restock some items and I need to buy some personal items." He looked down at the floor in deep thought.

"Me and Uru would go first and you meet up with us at the supermarket." Ich said sitting down right next to Uru "I will protect her from all the perverts."

Shindou-san wacked him on the head. "What are you talking about? You are the pervert! No you two are going to help me close the café and then we are all going to the supermarket."

Both saluted "Yes sir!"

Shindou-san walked away without making a comment.

With that Uru bursted out laughing and both got up to get to work. _It's fine, next time I will work harder_. She thought about what Shindou-san said about people who only had hatred in their hearts. _When they come back I will make them taste a little bit of happiness_.

*** is the little place they go to when they take a break, I was not really sure of the name though.**

**^ Uhh is that the right term? Basically all the customers paid already. **

**For me Uru always seemed to be the type of person that would recover fast one minute then trouble herself with it another time. Shindou-san does not get to console her because SPOILER (lol) her kind new friend will (guess whooo)! **

**I wonder if that last line was too corny. Anyways either you love/hate this story please tell me! **


	6. The Job Offer

**Hello =] I was going to write a whole paragraph about, tra la la ooh to thank **Fi Suki Saki** for always reviewing. Also I wanted to apologize for having a crappy memory I am really bad with names. It seems that in the last chapter I forgot to fix ****Irchirou' name, ooops.**

**It is the next day and Kyoko is at the LME. Sawara has called her to tell her about a movie offer. **

Kyoko picks up the folder that her sensei had just given her and walked out of the office. She was going over in her head the offer that he had just made her. She could remember the smile on his face as he had gladly informed her of a foreign director that went by the name Jordan. Apparently he was the "hot new thing" and for some really odd reason he came all the way to Japan to film his new movie because he wanted Kyoko specifically, to play the main role.

_Why would somebody so famous want somebody like me? Well he is American so perhaps he knows Dad? _

She was so lost in thought that she did not notice that her best friend Moko-san was following her this whole time until her friend cleared her throat.

"Moko-san!" runs to hug her but her friend manages to evade her.

"Yeah, yeah….Now tell me about this new role. Considering the folder in your hand that must be the reason you are so out of focus."

"Yeah," she said looking at the folder oddly "it is."

Kanae looked at her friend confused. "What you do not like your role?"

"No its not that…" _how can I say that I don't understand why he wants me so much. If I say it would it sound like I am showing off?_ _Oh well its Moko-san, she knows me well enough. And Sawara did mention that the director was looking for more actresses. I can get Kanae a role! _

"Well…" she looked around and dragged her friend over to the cafeteria*. "There is something about this role that is a bit confusing."

"Wait! Wait before I forget. Now do not get all excited, I just have nothing to do today and the place seems pretty normal so…"

To late, Kyoko was already starting to shake in exciment.

"Hey!" her friend exclaimed a little too loud. She had her hands stretched prepared to get hugged. "Listen it is just a small café…"

Suddenly Kyoko froze and her eyes opened wide. Kanae put her arms down in confusion. _No, it cant be. It has to be a coincidence. _

"It is a small café that came out in the magazine and I thought you would like it. It's name is Bonheur…and…"

Kyoko started to sink into the bottom of despair. Memories of last night started to come back. It was so bad that both her and Ren^ had stayed in character all night in order to avoid having to talk about. The only reason that she was able to push the memory back was because she was so distracted with the new job offer. There was an odd silence and Kyoko snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry….sorry Moko-san.." she looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I am so happy that you invited me but…I cannot go to **that** place."

"Why not?"

"I already went. I was..I was in character doing a job for Love Me section, and there was a bit of a misunderstanding." _It hurts to lie to her but this is as much that I can tell her._

Although Kanae was a bit confused she considered the information and understood. She also had done odd things when in character.

"Fine, so what's the job?"

Kyoko explained everything that Set had told her. Kanae was also surprised, although significantly less surprised than Kyoko, about the director's desire to Kyoko specifically for the role. She also, had not heard about him.

"Perhaps he is looking to expose a brand new star. It is a risky move that can go both ways. People could either fall in love with you or hate you. If they love you, both of you would be taking a huge leap to stardom. If they hate you might get black listed."

"Yeah Sawara said that too, but apparently he has faith in me."

"I do too! I know you can do it."

"Well…." Kyoko thought about it twice before asking "would you like to be a part of it?"

"What do you mean? Sawara did not say anything to me about it."

"No, but I have an appointment to meet him tomorrow. Apparently he really wants to meet me and Sawara suggested that he might ask me to recommend him some other actors."

"Wow, that is weird."

"Yeah from what I understand he is a bit eccentric. Although I get the feeling that we might have a common friend."

"Who Maria? Or the President?"

"No a friend I made doing a Love Me job. He is Japanese but he lives in America. He loves to exaggerate" she laughed remembering the loving man "so I have no idea what weird image the director might have of me."

"If that is true than all this would make sense."

"But it might be a coincidence. I was going to go and see if he brings it up to confirm my suspensions."

They continued to talk about it. At the end they agreed that Kyoko would bring up Kanae's name and Kanae would go there herself and see if she wants the job.

***That place with the booths. Sawara took her there to explain to her why she didn't pass the audition and Maria was there complaining to some poor guy about the stupidity of holiday celebrations or something like that. Hopefully it is the same place and I am not going crazy LOL **

**^ Sorry I prefer to write Ren then go to google and copy and paste Tsuruga everytime. **

**Ok so somehow Jordan has found his way into this story, interesting. Now you guys may be wondering who he is, well obviously he is a fictional character that I invented long time ago, before I even read Skip Beat! It is just a coincidence that he is a director. Even though he is weird, and trust me he is, I love him and I hope everyone will learn to withstand his attitude. It will be interesting to see him and Kyoko interact, **

**LOL I have no idea where this story is going. Oh well as long as it doesn't end up in the trash =)**


	7. A happy little place

**WARNING:**** Well hopefully I have everyone's attention lol, I feel like people don't read this part. Either way I really want more people to write reviews please. Especially now that the story is deviating from my original goal. **

**Also I wanted to take the time to mention that this page is in Jordan's point of view for a reason. Arg also that the more I changed this story around, the less weird Jordan appeared to me (BY THE WAY I SAID HE WOULD BE WEIRD LAST CHAPTER). I can go on forever about the side comments I have, but I think I would stop here. **

**Jordan's POV- **

He pulled his hat down yet again. He wanted to blend into the crowd, which was impossible considering his natural bright blonde hair and that he was about 4 inches taller than the tallest person on the street. Tired he sat down on a bench in front of what seemed to be a café. Ever since he arrived to this foreign land he had surprisingly re-experienced certain feeling that he had not for a long time, feelings that he had wished to throw away.

There was a chime and he noticed two ladies walking out of the café, although they spoke a foreign language he understood the facial expression, they were happy and relaxed. It reminded him of the small bakery he had around his house when he was smaller, and how envious he felt seeing the happy people come in and out while he sat there star….no now he too had money, now he would never go hungry again. He entered and realized that the place was full so he went back outside and waited. _Oh right it's the weekend._ Bored he looked at his phone and realized that it was time to go back to the office to meet up with the main actress. He sighs _But I don't want to go back there_. 

He entered the Café and was greeted by a small girl that seemed to overflow with happiness. _Is there no age limit in the work field here in Japan?_ When the girl noticed that he did not understand a word she froze, so he showed her his award winning smile and pointed toward the seats and bowed, his experience of a waiter taking over. She bowed back and they both made their way to an empty table and he sat down.

"Coffee" and he pointed to his black hat, trying to say he wanted it black without milk. She seemed to understand since she nodded and skipped away. He took off his hat and started to look through the menu. Luckily there was a picture for everything on the menu so he would not have a problem deciding. Once he made up his mind he looked around and noticed why the ladies had looked so peaceful. The place had a smoothing atmosphere. He had no idea how he would do it but he wanted to use this place for the movie. _Crap Kyoko_.

He opened his phone and called the number he was given. From what his uncle said she was an understanding person, so hopefully she wouldn't mind if they met in a different place. It rang a couple times before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ah hello, its me Jordan."

There was a sudden pause and Jordan had to check his phone to make sure it was not dropped. When he saw that it wasn't he became confused and repeated "Hello, is anyone there." Perhaps her English was not as good as he said it was.

In perfect English, yet in a timid voice she replied "Oh I am so sorry, it's that I am currently in the street on my way. It seems that the area I was in did not have very good reception."

"Oh no its fine. I was wondering if…how close are you to the office?"

"Quite close."

He was about to tell her to come here, but then he realized that he did not know where here was.

"Well when you get there I hope you do not mind waiting for a few minutes. I had a sudden urgent meeting with one of the owners of a location that we are going to film." Which was only half a lie.

"Oh that's fine, take all the time you need."

Inside he was laughing. She really was professional. Suddenly the girl appeared with a cup of coffee at hand and he was confused as to what to do. She put it down on the table and when she noticed that he was not going to order she went to another table who was calling her.

After finishing his coffee he went to the cashier and asked for the manager, and the serious looking man with black hair seemed to understand for he went to the back. That's when he heard a young female toddler. He turned around and noticed in a booth there was a small animated girl with black hair tied up in two pigtails talking to a quite boy that resembled one of the waiters. He walked up to them to observe them. The girl kept on talking while the boy stared at him with a blank expression. Suddenly the waiter that looked like him appeared and spoke in clear English.

"There not for sale."

"That's nice. However can I hire them for my movie?"

The young man turned his head in confusion. Out of pure curiosity he asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Jordan, and I am a movie director." With that he smoothly took out his business card which the man carelessly examined. "And I want to use this place as well. Oh in case if you do, I want you guys to cater as well." Since he was talking he might as well say it all.

The waiter looked at the children and asked them. The little girl's eyes became big in excitement and she began to nod. The boy simply nodded. They were perfect!

"They both are excited to do it. I will" a man with glasses appears behind him "ask my parents and hers but since they are both spoiled I am certain they would agree." Although he said that he facial expression seemed to say the he will get someone else to do it.

The man with glasses "Hello"

The waiter turned to him and (hopefully) explained everything in Japanese. Considering the man's facial expression it seemed that everything was going to work out properly. _Now to convince those annoying people at the office that criticized me with a plastered smile on their face._ When the manager turned to him and said he was fine with it. The only problem was that the café only made sweets but that few blocks away there was a really good restaurant which the family of the little girl owned. Apparently they had worked together before in some fair. Jordan agreed to come back later when it was emptier and when the other parties involve can come, so that they could arrive to an agreement. He gave him a business card and left bowing to all of them including the children before leaving.

Once he steps outside he too was smiling like the ladies. Then he cursed under his breath as he realized that he had no idea where he was. Not wanting to ruin his perfect exit he called the office and demanded they send a car to pick him up. 

**Love it? Hate it? Well then comment on it! Oh and before I forget, forget everything that happens after chapter I would have to say 190 from Skip Beat!, never happened LOL. Oh and I just wanted to apologize before hand, for writing about things I know nothing about like "Moshi Moshi" and the role of a director. **


	8. Who is Jordan

**Arrrg I hate rereading my story because I notice all of my mistakes. Oh well to make up for it I will write as much as I can today! That's a lie I just have nothing to do. I do not want Uru to disappear from the story so this chapter would be in her point of view. **

Uru turned just as the blonde man was bowing down in her direction and left. She went to the front and heard Sakura exclaim "were going to be in a movie!"

Confused she looked at Irchirou who had a blank expression and shrugged his shoulders before going to clean a table. Then she looked at the manager who was crying, with a smile on her face.

"Uru-chan! The blonde man that was here was a movie director and he wants to put us in his movie." Sakura said now jumping in her seat.

Uru's mouth fell open in amazement "A movie! Congratulations!" and gave the girl a big hug.

"The café would be in it too!" the manager said shaking like a Chihuahua. Suddenly Uru was jumping and shaking as well.

Shindou-san appeared "It well be good for business."

Excited she ran and gave him a hug as well. When he stiffened up she realized what she was doing and released him, both turning bright red. Pretending that nothing happened, despite her red face she exclaimed "The Bonheur is going to be in a movie!"

In her break she called Mitsuka Yamasaki, her model friend, to tell her the good news. In seconds she was there talking about it with the other workers. They made plans of changing the place around a bit.

Mitsuka- "I don't think you should. I mean he obviously liked what he saw, and we don't know what that was. Changing it might ruin it."

Uru nodded "That's true."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry" hugging Uru Irchirou said "he just wants to film Uru's and I wonderful relationship, the setting doesn't really matter. Jirou & _Sakura are simply going to play the role of our future children._"

"No! Uru is going to marry Sakura's brother!" the little girl chimed in just as he came into the café.

Sou Abekawa had heard his little sister and so his face was bright red.

"Talking about weddings, we can take this opportunity to make ours official. Since we do have Jirou's permission and everything." (Ichirou)

"That sounds like a boring movie. I think one where the waitress falls in love with the serious and loving waiter who is mature with slick black hair is best! And would you look at that I know two people who would fit the role perfectly." The manager boasted.

The two said people looked at him in confusion, while the others simply rolled their eyes. Most of the employees went back to work except for the manager who was too excited for his own good.

Sou approached his sister and asked them what was going on. Suddenly everyone exploded in explanation, giving their own version of their story. They did not stop until he screamed and everyone stayed quiet until they heard a faint voice.

"Someone wants to use the café and Sakura as well as me in a movie."

Everyone looked at Jirou. Then they heard a crash and noticed that Uru had dropped a cup, since she too was overly excited. Shindou-san had her sit down with everyone else in a table (some were standing and took up space). She sat between Sakura and Sou, who was blushing for some reason. On the other side was the manager, Mitsuka and Jirou. They explained everything.

"How do we know this guy is not a fake?"

"Uggh because….ummm" the manager looked down playing with his fingers, looking depressed.

Even looked down. Mitsukaherself did not know him_. Oh wow I never thought about that_.

"Because he isn't." Ichirou stated.

They all turned their heads to face him.

"That was Jordan the new popular movie director. 4 movies that he made are in the top most watched in the entire world or something like that. Well that is, unless the person that came was an alien in disguise."

Uru was surprised. _Wow first a beautiful model, now a famous director? It makes me wonder if any other famous people have entered here without me noticing._ She looked around and for some reason every customer started to resemble famous people.

"Why haven't we heard of him then?" Sou the movie lover asked.

"Well people don't really pay too much attention to directors and those movies were rated R, and it was not because they were scary."

Everyone opened their eyes wide, except the kids.

"What a creep I don't want my sister to be in a movie like that!"

Sakura innocently "What do you mean?"

Ichirou ignored the question and walked away. Everyone stayed quiet and there was a more serious mood then before. Then Mitsuka took out her phone and seconds later let out a frustrated sigh but then smiled.

Happy to see one adult not gloomy Sakura perked up "What is it?"

Even Uru got a little curious.

"That lazy bum and his weird speech. It says here that he also likes to make comedies and dramas that are based on everyday life and family. Two of the world famous movies that he made were pg-13, and were based on high school students."

A synchronized "Ooooooh" came from Uru, Sou and the manager's mouth.

"So in the meeting we will see what the movie is about before making a decision." The manager said letting out a deep sigh of relief, since he obviously feared that he had agreed to make a strange movie in his café.

"Wait you haven't answered my question, what did he mean?"

Yet again the atmosphere was strange. So Sou ignored her again and asked "What was the name of the movies?"

Mitsuka read it off her phone "Uh it says Peter, which was some Peter Pan remake or something like that…"

Sou's eyes opened wide and exclaimed "What! I LOVE that MOVIE! Sakura you have to be in this movie!"

Uru turned to him and laughed "I thought you didn't want her to be in it!"

"That's before I knew who it was! It's not my fault I don't remember the name of foreign directors."

"Brother answer me." Sakura whined.

Everyone went quiet again.

"It's a movie where they hug a lot." Jirou explained.

"Ooh" Sakura said seeming to understand, and for some reason blushing.

_Well I guess that solves that problem_. Mitsuka shrugged, Uru laughed and Sou of course turned beat red.

**And I still feel like if Uru is taking a back seat! Oh well. Once I was writing I realized that it was a small chance to express how weird Jordan is, even though I could have focused on that on the next chapter. SORRY Uru! Will there is still more to come and we obviously have no idea where the story is heading! **


	9. Natalie and red head

**That's it! I am not writing another chapter unless I get some reviews! Ok just joking, but don't get mad if the story is not headed where you want it! I am very eager to please as long as you write your opinion (sorry not a mind reader). So me as well as Fi Suki Saki, and Im going to guess the rest of you guys, are dying for Kyoko and Uru to meet, again. Well….I am going to rush the story a little (I eliminated a chapter) but not yet. I feel like the meeting between Kyoko and Jordan has to appear. Basically they are going to talk about the movie. **

**Kyoko's point of view-**

A few minutes after talking to the director Kyoko entered the building. Although she informed the lady at the front that she had an appointment with Jordan the woman simply ignored her. She sighed and began to feel frustrated when suddenly two tall foreign women walked her way. Both were tall, wore tight dresses and had big breasts, in other words the type Sho would drool over. One had dark red hair, a big mole in her face _don't laugh_, something about the expression on her face yelled 'conceited!' The other, with black hair, seemed more modest and reminded her a bit of Sho's manager*. Kyoko didn't realize that they were walking towards her until the both stood by her side the one with black hair slid her arm onto Kyoko's waist and started to gently push her forward onto the elevators. They left her in an office assuring her that he was close by. Before leaving the one with black hair, Natalie, offered her a bottle of water and left to get it.

When the door opened again she thought it was Natalie but was surprised to see a blonde man.

"Hello Kyoko, sorry for the wait" goes to shake her hand "I am Jordan."

Kyoko stands up, shakes his hand and formally bows "Not at all, I did not wait long." _Plus I had to deal with that annoying lady downstairs._

"Nonsense I heard about the attitude that thing gave you downstairs. Don't worry though she treated me the same way." He sat down in a chair in front of Kyoko. "What did you think about the script?"

"It was ok." Then she heard the door open as the two ladies entered the room just as she was taking out the script. Natalie kindly placed the water in front of her and rushed over to Jordan. The red head, who was now wearing pants sat next to Kyoko.

"My baby!" She squealed and hugged him. Then she sat on the other side of Kyoko leaving her in the middle again.

"I am happy to see that my two ladies agree with my choice! Now that you guys are so close why don't you tell her the truth about the script? But Piuru make sure no one is outside."

The red head (Piuru) went outside and then came back in and suddenly took of the wig, took off the fake boobs and wiped HIS face taking off the makeup and mole.

"Hello my name is Edward and I would be your makeup artist. You are probably confused but don't worry, I will explain almost everything. The original movie took place in USA with a different actress but somebody leaked the script to Hollywood and they stole the story. Now we are changing everything and starting from scratch hence the reason we came to a foreign country. To avoid another mole (person selling ideas) that script you have in your hand is a fake that we are giving to the other employees we don't know, this" takes out the real script and passes it to her "is the real one. As you might have suspected you came highly recommended from a mutual friend Kuu, we know he exaggerates but after watching some of the videos we fell in love." With that Natalie squeezed her arm playfully. "So we well be here while you read the real story, and don't feel shy to make any suggestions or ask any questions, ok?"

Kyoko nodded her head still confused. _Why is the __**makeup artist**__ telling me all this?_ She ignored it and started to read the story and her eyes opened wide^:

_**It would have seemed like a normal day for playboy Sato Yori. He was at the usual skimpy love hotel getting threatened by a group of guys whom girlfriends he probably slept with. Just when one of them pulled out a knife a mysterious girl jumps in **_(Kyoko's role) _**condemning them to life of misery. Noticing the distraction he takes that chance, grabs the girl and makes a run for it. They spent the entire night avoiding the exs while running into weird situations, entangling themselves into strangers lives and learning a little about life. **_

Flipping through the script there was some really strange scenes and she would have to do things that she had never done before like dance, run and (sorry this one is a secret). At first she wanted to reject it, but then she imagined how her father would feel if he found out. Plus it was not as if she had to do anything romantic. So she went through the description of the characters once more and found the perfect role for Moko-san and surprisingly one for Ren as well. Jordan notices that she is done.

"So what do you think?"

"Well I do have some recommendations." She said as she started to name them and soon enough more names came to mind. Natalie wrote them all down and asked for movies or films that Kyoko thought would best highlight their talent. When she mentioned Dark Moon for Ren they all started to praise him and her acting skills saying that LME truly was an amazing company. With that they also seemed more inclined to hire Moko-san as well.

After an hour she left the building through the back door. Although she was still a bit confused if everything went well she and Moko-san were going to appear in a movie together! She waited to get home to call her and share the news, then gave her their number so that they can arrange a meeting. She did the same with everyone else, except she provided them with less information as instructed. The only other person, whom she called last, that she told everything to was Ren.

***have pity on me, I forgot her name.**

**Kyoko reads the whole thing while you guys only get a general summary of it.**

**=) Guess what role Ren would play! Either way the next chapter is going to skip a few weeks forward to when they start filming so the awaited reunion would take place. Originally it was suppose to be the meeting with Jordan and the Bonheur café. **


	10. filming

**I had a personal mission to upload 4 chapters last time but oh well. My account says 359 people have viewed this story yet only one person leaves comments? PLEASE REVIEW! I only need two words: hate it, love it, like it…PLEASE :'(**

**Uru's POV (time has skipped forward)**

After what seemed like a long drive the van finally parked in front of a building. Looking out the window of the van, Uru was confused and she noticed that everyone else was too.

"Daddy, Sakura thinks were lost." Sakura says with a whine in her voice.

"No sweety," he got out of the car and opened her door "this is the back of the building were the workers enter from." He pointed toward the entrance were people wearing all black were carrying fancy equipment no one in the car could identify.

"Wait, do the famous people enter from here?" Uru said, her eyes opening wide with excitement.

Abekawa shrugged and passed them their passes that they had to wear at all times. Then he ordered Sou to take out the food from the trunk, but Uru beat him to it. Together they took out all the food and pushed the cart toward the entrance. When they entered Uru proudly showed her pass to the guard who smiled and patted her head as if she was a child then gave them directions to the room they had to go to. At this point they separated; Abekawa went with his daughter to meet the other actors while Sou and Uru had to meet with the crew. Before he left Abekawa whispered into his son's ear and Sou turned red which made Uru laugh _Sou blushes a lot_.

"What you dad doesn't trust you?" Uru said teasing him as they entered the room they had to work in. Sou just punched her arm. When they entered the room they were speechless, there was so much fancy equipment that they were scared to even move around. A person approached them and introduced themselves as the crew manager* and pointed to the table they had to set up.

An hour later Sou and Uru were laughing and telling jokes with some of the crew members.

One of the crew members said "You surprised me when you walked in we thought you were in elementary school. Then we see you pushing this humongous cart…" turning red from the laughter he was not able to finish talking.

Accustomed to it the girl simply smiled. "Yes, Jordan the director said the same thing..." she stopped as she heard a familiar voice, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

"Does it smell like strawberries?" obviously Sakura.

"No but I can buy some strawberry incense." This confused Uru because the voice sounded like it came from a little girl.

"Um, ok." Sakura said obviously confused.

Uru and Sou looked at each other with confused expressions, and realized that the crew members however were not surprised. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura entered holding hands with a blonde child with pig tails that reminded her of Jirou in her big and fluffy dress. To her side was a darker skinned man that was dressed up as a butler. Behind them was the director talking to a girl with a bright pink jump suit. When Uru and Sou saw this they started to laugh, most crew member however seemed unaffected by this too.

"What equipment did she break to receive such hard punishment?" Sou said out loud.

One of the crew members quickly punched him and indicated for him to shut up. "That's the main character of the movie." He whispered.

_Famous people sure dress weird. _

"So does it really work?" Sakura asked as her and her new friend got closer to the table.

"Of course if it worked for me than it can work on your brother too." The girl looked up at Sou with an angry face that no 7 year old should have "Unless it's this person that made fun of Onee-chan!"_Weird they don't look related. Maybe she is like Sakura and just calls her that^._

Sakura shook her head at her brother in disappointment and he just looked at them confused. The girl in pink overalls rushed over to the table.

"Maria-chan!" she rushed over "be nice…" she turned and looked straight at Uru and her eyes opened wide, _in terror?_ _Why is she scared of me? Wait no she might be embarrassed for just rushing in_ _like she did. _Then she faced the little girl again who seemed confused "ughh…umm remember the President said to be on your best behavior. And we have to go to the dressing room now ok?"

_The President?_

"But Onee-chan I want to stay here with Sakura a little longer." Suddenly the girl had an angelic expression on her face.

"Later," held out her hand "first you need to get ready. Don't forget you your scenes are one of the first ones."

"Ok" Maria pouted then turned to Sakura and waved "see you later." Then she held the girl in the pink overalls hand.

"Ok!" Sakura said.

The girl in the pink overalls bowed down and looked Uru in the face and said sorry before leaving. _Ah ha I was right she was embarrassed. But wait...why does she seem familiar?_

***im not certain if this is the right term but it's the person that is in charge of everything, such as the lights and other equipment. Oh and because the director is so nice Sou and Uru got to stay to watch the filming, because as far as I understand they should have left. **

**^Sakura calls her that right? **

**DUN DUN DUN DUN…..for some reason I like cliff hangers =) it raises your expectations. **


	11. Advice from a wise man

**Hello it took a lot of brain work to come up with this chapter. Maybe it's because I love these mangas so much that I feel kinda stressed when it comes to writing a new chapter. It will help if I could get some one's opinion….anyone's. Ok now to the story…**

**Kyoko's POV**

Her mind was going around in circles. _It can't be, it just can't be! But when I asked Jordan he confirmed it was true. Oh god! What crime have I committed that I must be punished this way?_

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked up and was beyond surprised to see Tsuruga-san in her dressing room. Had her mental cry for help reached him?

"Onee-chan I noticed you look troubled so I bought Ren." Kyoko looked down and saw Maria-chan clinging on to his leg. Kyoko looked at her as if the child was an angel.

"Thank you."

Surprised by the huge smile the little girl turned bright red and stuttered "Yo…you….your welcome. Onee-chan I need to go back and finish getting ready."

"Oh" she said snapping out of it "right want me to go with you?"

Tsuruga-san cleared his throat, "I want to talk with you first."

"I will be fine." With that the child smiled and skipped out of the room.

He brought a chair next to her and sat down. Kyoko could see the concern on his face. "Is everything ok?"

"She is here, I know it sounds crazy but Jordan confirmed it."

"Mogami what are you talking about?"

"The..." she went to close the door and came back "the waitress from the café. She is helping the restaurant that is catering the food and we are going to film in the same café."

Tsuruga-san looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Why aren't you worrying?"

"Why do I need to worry?"

"Because…we….I mean they…..the Heel sibling." Then she stopped to think about it. "That's right they did it, not me. I …..I didn't do anything! That's right **I,** **Kyoko Mogami*** didn't do anything! Thank you Tsuruga-san I knew you could do it!"

He chuckled "I didn't do anything."

She looked at him with admiring eyes "I know, you're just that cool."

"Let's go before we miss Maria's first filming experience."

"Ahh that's right." She got up and walked to the door with Tsuruga-san then stopped. _Wait a minute. _

"What's wrong?"

"What if she recognizes me?"

Ren let out a deep sigh and after giving it some though asked in a serious tone "Mogami-san, what are you?"

"A loser?"

He shook his head "Just think it over and you would find your answer."

_Must he always give me confusing advice that forces me to think!? I am unlucky person, an idiot and an…actress. That's right I am an actress. _She picked up her head as she continued to walk by his side back to the studio. _That's right if anything happens I would just act my way through it. _

*** Would she say Kyoko Mogami or Mogami Kyoko? **

**Tra la la la la la I think this chapter worked out well. What do YOU think?**


	12. a sad memory

**Since I have a bad sense of humor I have changed it from humor to drama, plus as you will see soon enough this story has a lot of drama. For example it has come to my attention, long ago, that some people might have skipped over one important word that I used in a previous chapter (7), as a hint this story is mostly based on Skip Beat! and their life, Uru and them are mostly just there as support, for the most part. **

**Well that happens in the future, this is the present! **

**Uru's POV **

The girl in pink overalls was now dressed in, to Uru's surprise, regular clothing. _I thought somebody famous like her would have a more over the top wardrobe. _By her side was a tall very good looking man that Uru had seen several times in the magazines that Mitsuka-chan had appeared in. _What was his name again, Ren something?_

"Tsuruga Ren" whispered Makino, one of the crew members._ Yup that was his name, wait what?! _Uru turned around to see that he was telling one of the other crew members.

"He looks very familiar?" she whispered back.

"Obviously, he starred in a lot of movies."

Uru turned around again and saw them standing together watching the little girl Maria act. Uru noticed the girl rub her throat in mild discomfort. She turned around and grabbed a bottle of water and walked toward her, now was her chance to see if she knew her or not.

She tapped her on the shoulder and the girl turned around obviously surprised. She showed her the bottle and the girl mouthed out a thank you before taking it and going back to watching the filming. Since they were close to the camera they couldn't talk to loud. The model turned to her and politely asked for one too, so she shook her head and went to get another. Just as she was about to go back the crew members from before stopped her.

"What did they want?" They asked curiously.

"Water"

"Ugh" the girl sighed "I mean how did they seem?"

"Thirsty" Uru stated, _isn't that common sense_. _These crew members sure find the strangest things amusing._

"She wants to know if they give off the feeling of a couple."

"Ooh," she turned to them just as the director yelled the typical line.

"Cut! Ok blah blah blah one blah blah."

Uru caught the word one because she saw him raise his index finger when he said it.

"Cut! Ok let's do that one more time." The translator yelled.

She turned back to the two actors and saw them laughing about something. For some reason they had created an atmosphere that seemed difficult to approach. Unwillingly she started to remember another couple…

_It looked as if they had just walked out of a horror movie! Actually they were the horror movie..._

_"Thank you" the pretty vampiress look-a-like said kindly. _

Then her memory jumped back to a few minutes ago to when the actress had mouthed the same line….suddenly she imagined the actress repeating the same line that she had tried to forget all this time.

_"Oh shut up your nothing but an eyesore."_

Suddenly Uru felt her whole body freeze and she kept hearing the line over and over in her head. Then more negative thoughts came to her head _what if he wasn't thirsty? What if he just wanted me to leave? No I cannot keep thinking this way. I have to cheer up! But what if…_ Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and realized that the actress Kyoko-san had walked up to her.

"Are you ok?"

Uru silently nodded. Kyoko-san seemed so respectful, however there was something about her eyes that reminded her of the person from the other day and for some reason Uru started to cry. "…._your nothing but an eyesore."_

"Sorry for being such an eyesore…" she whispered quietly between chocks of tears, more to the girl in her mind than the person in front of here. Kyoko-san didn't say anything, obviously confused.

She could hear the director yell "Cut!" again, and this time she didn't hear him say one. When the translator spoke he indicated that they were satisfied with the scene.

"Who…who said that you were?" Kyoko-san finally asked, very curious.

"Ah" feeling embarrassed, especially now that people were starting to notice her "forget what I said. It was just something an unhappy customer told me a few months ago. Uh" she walked over to Maria-chan and gave her the bottle of water, since she seemed really thirsty then she gasped. _Crap I was supposed to give it to the male model. _Then she looked at Ren and noticed that a man with glasses had passed him a bottle.

"I can't even bring someone a bottle of water." She muttered to herself.

"I know the feeling." Kyoko-san said making her jump.

"Wait, what?"

"The feeling of failure, I know that feeling very well." She said and smiled. Noticing Uru's confused face she added "I am a waitress too."

**How was that for an ending? I hope nobody found it an eyesore, having to read the word eyesore so many times LOL! I didn't notice until now that Setsu had called both ****Ichirou**** and Uru an eyesore, hope that wasn't an eyesore either XP. And yes I am repeating the word on purpose =)**

**Half into writing this story I read chapter 196 of Skip Beat! and it was amazing! ****Nakamura Yoshiki**** is by far a better writer than I will ever be. **


	13. Advice from another waitress

**ACHOO! Hello everyone, I have managed to catch a cold which is half the reason I haven't updated. Another was because I was busy finishing the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita, which is pretty good by the way. Either way here is the rest of the story =) **

**Kyoko's POV **

"I can't even bring someone a bottle of water." She overheard Uru-chan murmur herself.

Suddenly Kyoko started to think back to the day when she was Bo the chicken and how she got fired. "I know the feeling." Kyoko-san said making her jump.

"Wait, what?"

"The feeling of failure, I know that feeling very well." She said and smiled. _Wait, these two things are completely different. Arrrgh why did I have to go and open my big mouth for? Now she is looking at me with a confused expression. Wait no stop and think, what would __Tsuruga-san_ _do!? _"I am a waitress too."

_GREAT!? Now she really looks confused!_

"Ha…Has a customer called you an eyesore too?"

"No," she said rather to quickly, _CRAP_ _I should have said yes. _The feeling she had reminded her of the day she smacked Moko-chan in the face and gave her a wonderful speech, to then fall short of ideas as to what to do in the audition for the soda commercial. Worst part was, this time she could'nt recall any advice from Tsuruga-san that could help her. Obviously feeling a little awkward from the silence Uru started to walk away.

_Ahh come on Kyoko, think of something that would make her happy. Something that would…_

*"Our business depends on customers who think: "I'm glad I came here" and "I'd love to come again."…And if you want them to love it then you must never forget the love we feel towards our customers." Kyoko said out loud, reciting the words from a distant memory. Uru walk up to her again, this time more intrigued than before. "That's what I was told while I was training to become a waitress that our job is to obtain the love from our customers" _actually it was back at the hotel but what difference does it make_ "that no matter how sick or sad we are, we must always place a smile in front of the customer."

Uru nodded in confirmation.

"Do you have that love for the customers?"

She nodded her head so violently that Kyoko had to take a step back.

"Do you truly wish to make the customers happy?"

She started to pout, shiver and jump. A little to loud she exclaimed "I do, I do! That's why I applied there! Because I wanted to help put a smile on every.." she started to calm down "everyone's face."

They both looked around and realized that they were being too loud. So Kyoko made sure she didn't have any work and both of them went to her dressing room to finish the conversation.

"You're so lucky." Kyoko said closing the door and sitting down on the chair Tsuruga-san had sat on. "I was once like that, I had this great desire to be loved. But one day that feeling vanished and I asked myself if I have ever truly treated a customer with love or was I just faking my way through the job. Once I realized that I felt like a failure."

Uru gasped in surprise.

"But what do I do now? How do I get over this feeling?"

"As one wise man once told me "If you can't get over one lost job you'll never make it in show biz"^ or in your case "If you can't get over one unhappy customer you'll…you know." It sounded a bit harsh to say you'll never succeed as a waitress. _Wow I am just sitting here quoting a bunch of people. _"So take advantage of that precious emotion and give it your all."

"Who told you that?"

Kyoko jumped in her seat, because the one that asked that was not Uru.

"Tsuruga-san," she turned toward the door. "What a surprise I didn't hear you."

"Sorry to startle you." He said kindly.

"Well I well take my leave." Uru said standing.

"No!" Kyoko accidently screamed "Um we were not done…."

"It's ok, I feel better!" Uru said with a humongous smile on her face. It was so bright that it was fierce competition with Tsuruga-san's heavenly smile. "You are right, I can't let one failure keep me down. I have to keep smiling and show the customers how much I love them." She continued to walk toward the door.

"Yup" Kyoko confirmed with a smile. "Ahh I should go to."

Tsuruga-san moved and both girls made it out of the room. All three of them started to walk back to the studio.

Innocently Uru asked "So **who** told you that?"

Kyoko's face froze. Why did she have to say that line? _Out of all the people I could have quoted I had to say that one line that __**Tsuruga-san**__ told __**BO**__ the chicken._

"Bo the chicken" she whispered looking down. _Tsuruga-san please don't ask anything. I cant lie to your face. Wait couldn't I have avoided this by naming someone else? Baka!_

"You know Bo?" Tsuruga-san asked as Kyoko continued to look down to the floor.

At that Kyoko looked up and was able to look them both in the face and say "My face is not shown on or anything but I help with the show." Because technically, she wasn't lying.

"Oh like behind the scenes, with the crew members?" Uru asked.

"Yeah." Many times they had her help the crew members, so again she wasn't lieing.

"Um" Uru started shyly while looking at Tsuruga-san.

"Yes?" he asked with a soft smile that made the girl blush.

"Do you know him too?" She asked excited.

"Yes, actually where friends."

"Really?" Excited "What is he/she like? Is he/she as funny as they are on the show?" she realized she was asking to much, so she calmed down. With big curious eyes she asked "Is it a male or a female?"

"I cant answer that." He answered with a chuckle.

_Female, a 17 year old female girl. And no I am not as funny as I am on the show. Actually I don't find myself to be funny at all. _

"Oh that's true," she said looking a little disappointed "if you tell me that would be ruining the surprise."

_No he cant tell you, because he doesn't know._

By this time they were already at the door. She was about to open the door when Tsuruga-san asked a question.

"Do you believe in fairies?"

"Um I know I don't look like it but I am a high school student."

"I know, Im sorry I know it was a strange…" _I highly doubt you did. I wasn't even sure if she was. Wait a minute hes laughing at me isn't he?_ She started to remember and old conversation.

"Fairies are real!" Kyoko stated.

Uru and Tsuruga-san both tried to hold back their laughter.

"Im serious!"

"I'm" few chuckles slip out "I am sure you are." Tsuruga-san said.

Kyoko opened the door feeling a bit offended and walked out leaving them both behind. She skipped over to Maria-chan and Sakura.

"Is Onee-chan ok?" Sakura-chan asked. Just then she caught her and Tsuruga-san entering laughing.

"Yeah, she is fine." Kyoko said turning her back to them. Their smiles were too bright, everyone that saw it was left speechless by it. She even saw some people blushing.

Maria-chan looked at them a little jealous.

"Come on girls, let's go over your lines, ok?"

"Ok" they said in union.

Soon enough Tsuruga-san joined in and replaced Kyoko since he was the one that would be in the scene with them and she had to go and practice. Today she was going to learn the first steps to the dance and she was not that excited. Something told her that she was going to end up running to Tsuruga-san for help. When she turned to them one last time and saw Yoshiro was with them. _Oh yeah isn't he usually more attached to __Tsuruga-san__? _

**So what do you think? By the way for reference:**

***Chapter 5, when she is told why she got eliminated at the auditions and she starts to remember the words of Sho's mother. **

**^Chapter 23, when Bo meets Ren obviously LOL **

**I am crappy when it comes to giving advice which is a major reason as to why I took quotes from the manga. If I could I too would quote Ren. **


	14. That video

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I can come up with 100 reasons as to why, but there all excuses. I was rolling around in happiness when I saw that I had so many reviews, keep it coming! Also, if anybody notices a grammar mistake or a feels that a character should have said something a different way, please tell me! **

**IMPORTANT-Ok if you remember in chapter 12 I mention a translator, JordanT means it is Jordan's words but the translator is talking. If it simply says Sato, that means that the translator is using his own words. **

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I HAVE MADE SOME CHANGES! Warning I do not know how studios look like this is all beyond my imagination. If you feel that something does not make sense in the room please tell me. **

**Uru POV**

Uru lifted the speaker and placed it in the van with a look of discomfort on her face.

Makino came up to her concerned "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she said looking at him with a guilty expression "the truth is I am a bit clumsy, I always break things at work. The speaker is so light I am scared that I might somehow break it."

His eyes opened wide in shock "Li…li…light! Usually it takes two of us to carry it."

"Oh really?" she said looking at the speakers confused. "Well is there anything I can help with?"

"No, you have done more than enough. Would you like a ride home?"

"It's ok! Shindou-san, my sempai at work is coming either way to talk with Jordan about something." she said with a smile.

"If you say so." He chuckled and ruffled her hair before leaving.

Uru entered the studio pouting._ This man keeps treating me like a five year. _

The first thing she noticed was that Jordan and Sato were still sitting in the middle of the room, they had located themselves there to stay out of the crews way. They had rolled over the serving table that was used to place the refreshments for everyone, and were staring intently at a laptop screen. Not wanting to disturb them she started to look around and realized how different the studio looked empty. When she had first stepped in, it had felt like another world. Now it sort of resembled her school gymnasium. Then she started to identify all the main entrances*:

1- The one behind her, which was the only one she truly used the most all day,had a total of 7 doors. They were the biggest and thickest doors which allowed the crew to transport the big equipment to the back of the building. She considered it to be the cool door since the actors also used it to avoid being seen by the media, although most of the time a crew member or herself had to open it for them since it was so heavy.

2-The one to her right led to the main part of the building, and was where Sakura and the actors had entered from. It had a total of 4 doors and it was not very difficult to open. It was the only door she had not used and for some reason she felt that it was forbidden to do so.

3-In front of her was the entrance to the changing room and it was the second most frequent door that she used. After talking to Kyoko she went back inside to help Edward-kun, the head makeup artist with his equipment.

The wall to her left had no grand entrance only one door that acted as the emergency exit and other doors that were either closets or secret exits.

JordanT "Hey, come over here."

She walked over to them, and was surprised to see that they were watching reruns of a show she didn't recognize. What she did notice was that it was one of the shows were famous people were interviewed, just like the one Bo appears in.

Host "Today we have an inclusive interview of a young man that claims to have gotten into a confrontation with the siblings in the street."

They showed a clip of a man that seemed like trouble. However he had a terrified look in his face when he spoke "I thought that man was going to kill me! He had me pinned up against the wall as so" demonstrated with his hands how he was chocked "if it wasn't for that sister of his.." his face went pale as he shook his head. "I have never been this scared in my life."

Suddenly the screen flashed the picture of the siblings and Uru's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Sensing something strange Jordan turned around and started to laugh at her expression. Sato, curious paused the video turned around as well and tried not to laugh.

JordanT "It looks like someone saw a ghost."

"I…I…I know them."

Although Sato hadn't mimicked his exciment Uru could hear it in Jordan's voice "Really! How?"

"Well," she looked down "I don't…don't really know them but I met them before at the café. They don't like me though or the café."

"Don't worry, from the look of it they don't like a lot of people." Sato said before translating it to Jordan. The director seemed a bit disappointed to the news he was receiving.

Uru stared at the screen and went over all the valuable advice that she had received since the incident. First from Shindou-san, then the few comments from the regular costumers that were there, and then the one from Kyoko-san. It helped her relax and she stared at the screen with more confidence. _Wait, those two love birds were siblings? But they were so clingy with each other. Oh man now I am really curios! _

She had just noticed that Jordan was staring hard at the screen when she heard a door close behind her. Both her and Sato turned around and saw Ren-san entering the room.

"Oh Ren-san I didn't realize you were here. I thought you left when Sakura did." she said as he approached them slowly. Although he told her it was fine to call him by his first name, like Jordan had, she still got embarrassed. He was really manly and his smile reminded her of the rare smiles from her co-workers.

"I did, I simply came back to finish some business…." some loud yelling from the screen interrupted him "who are they?" he asked Uru politely.

Jordan faced him and just quietly stared at his face before saying "Corn" and turned back to the screen. When he did, he suddenly got excited and started to jump up and down yelling "Corn, blah blah blah blah blah. CORN!"

Everyone waited for an explanation, but he didn't give one. Instead he kept on looking at the screen. Ren-san excused himself in both languages explaining how he had to talk with the make-up artist before he left. For some reason however he exited through the 'forbidden doors' to her right, but Uru did not pay much attention to that since he was one of the privileged ones that could use it.

*** Ok I dont know how to explain it but basically they are the double doors made of wood or metal that are found behind buildings, security doors in a way, that have no windows. The one she uses is made out of steel while the 'forbidden doors' or the one she doesn't use are made of wood. **


	15. Mixed Feeling

**I bet everyone is at the edge of their seats trying to figure out WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!? Well that is a main reason why I have been pushing this chapter to the side, so much suspense that I do not want to ruin it. NOW this chapter is pretty special because it jumps from two points of views. **

**Ren's POV **

There was a loud yet familiar scream coming from the screen that interrupted his conversation with Uru-chan the waitress. He knew what he had to do, feigning ignorance he politely asked her "who are they?"

Jordan turned around and Ren was expecting a sarcastic reply instead the man surprised him by saying "Kuon". A light bulb seemed to turn on in his head as he turned out and exclaimed "Kuon, right it's the same emotionless eyes as Kuon!"

_Wait!? How good has this man's memory gotten in the past few years? _He was suddenly starting to feel all the stress that he had been holding in all day. He politely excused himself and walked through the entrance to the main building that led to the dance room. He needed a relief, he needed to see her. On the way to the room he was stopped by the dance instructor.

**Kyoko's POV **

"Da…da da da… Ah I dont remember" Edward-san said as he stopped gliding Kyoko around the dance floor, although he did not loosen his grip. They both faced the large mirror that took up the entire wall. From there they could see the parallel wall which Natalia was resting against, the ballet bar, and the door that led to the main building.

"Child what song are you even singing?" she asked while laughing although it seemed a bit empty. Ever since Yashiro left she seemed a bit **distracted or disappointed**.

"I don't remember."

"Wonderful" she said rolling her eyes "now let the poor girl go." this time her laugh sounding more natural.

"No that's ok, I have to get used to this." Kyoko said. Truthfully she would have preferred if he had let her go. However she knew he was only trying to help and had to be grateful. Plus she preferred him over Tsunga-san, who volunteered but was busy. _Why does this genius have to enter a dance competition?_ _I know she has to talk to one of the contestants, but couldn't she wait until after the show? Or couldn't she sneak in as a crew member or something?^_

"Are you ok to try the fall one more time?" Edward-san asked.

_NO, if there is anything I hate more than having to practice how to dance badly, its practicing how to fall flat on my face!_

"No that's enough for today." In the mirror they saw the dance instructor as he entered with Tsuruga-san by his side.

"Ren," Edward-san said immediately releasing her. "I didn't know you were here."

Kyoko cringed as Edward-san and Natalia ignorantly relaxed at the sight of his gentleman smile. _Oh no, someone made him angry. Hopefully that wasn't me. _

"I was just telling him how you announced 'Tsuruga-san could do everything' during practice." The dance instructor said.

"Come on, you know that's not true." He said playfully. Everyone else laughed at the comment.

_Was that what ticked him off? _"I have to go get changed excuse me." She said before leaving through the other door that was another path to get to the changing rooms, without going through the studio.

**Ren's POV **

"Oh look how shy you made her." Natalia said.

They started to tell him the whole story, but he didn't pay much attention.

_Great now I have scared her off, again. Why does she always think that she is the cause of my anger? I'm not even angry! What do I have to tell this woman to get her to realize that I am not a demon? She didn't even want me to help her dance.….well Cain Heel didn't help much. _

Edward finally realized that he was the reason Ren was there and quickly apologized. He directed him toward the same door Kyoko had gone through. Walking through the hallway Edward talked to him very politely, obviously the sharp young man had noticed the interest Ren had in Kyoko although said young lady still failed to realize it herself.

**Kyoko's POV**

_Ok so Tsuruga-san was obviously mad, right? Or was he stressed out? Maybe I should not have left like that? Oh well I need to take a shower I really stink. _She was in a public bathroom that was in the same hallway that led to the dressing rooms*, that also had showers and lockers. As she walked out of the bathroom she had a smile on her face, completely forgetting her problems until she heard familiar voices.

"Oh that's why people seemed to enter one way and come out from the other!" Uru said mystified.

"It took you long enough to realize that." A man said in Japanese. She froze as she saw a tall Japanese man, that was not Sato, standing next to Uru-chan and Jordan.

Jordan noticed her and waved "Hey overachiever, just showing them the 'secret' hallway. This is Shindou by the way, he works in the café and his dad owns it."

_I know he works there we have met before_.

"Are you looking for Ren? He is in his dressing room with Edward we crossed them on our way here."

"Oh thank you." Kyoko said in English, _not that I wanted to see him_. Switching to Japanese and bowing "Pleasure to meet you Shindou-san, and nice seeing you again Uru-chan. I must go now, good-bye."

The last things she heard as she walked away was Uru yelling goodbye and Jordan commenting on her professionalism. Out of sight she let out a big sigh, there was no way they could connect her back to the rude Setsu now.

**Ren's POV**

While Edward played around with his face Ren was concentrated on the matters at hand. _That was the man from the café, right? Was it just me or was he staring at me? He doesn't seem like the type of person interested in celebrities. However if I remember correctly the man does generally have a serious look on his face. But why is he here? Oh right to take Uru home._

Suddenly there was a soft knock. Ren opened his eyes and asked "Who is it?"

"It's me" he heard Kyoko whisper.

"Come in." He looked at Edward that was passing him a wipe for his face.

"I was just about to leave." Edward lied as Kyoko entered the room. She obviously believed him, and bid him goodbye as he left the two alone. That's when she realized the situation and froze.

Ren thought of a million ways to control the situation then gave up and decided to simply go with the truth. "I was wondering would you be able to come to my house today? There is something that I would like to discuss with you in private."

"Of course I understand."She said looking at the floor.

**Kyoko's POV **

"Kyoko" he said, surprising her by using her first name and without honorifics "you know I am not mad at you, right?"

"Why would I think that you are?" was the only thing that she could think of asking. She shouldn't be so surprised, after the Heel Sibling incident he not only said they were friends but he would occasionally call her like that when no one was around. She tried to calm down and act natural. "Is there anything you want to eat?" _Watch him say he already ate._

**Ren's POV **

He could find no other way to truthfully convey that he was not angry at her. Even with the desperate attempt to call her by her first name, which he did on important situations, he could still sense that she was tense. _Perhaps it was better if I just yelled at her._ _No, that's it! I have to slowly destroy this sempai image that she has of me. _

"Nothing in particular comes to mind" He wanted to say no but he knew that Kyoko would be hungry "did you have any ideas?"

"No" she said seeming to calm down. With that she left to get her things leaving Ren with enough time to meditate on things he wanted to forget. He thought back to a few weeks ago when yet again, the president was warning him about taking a risky role, advice which he ignored.

**FLASHBACK **

"You have to be careful. Kuu said that there was not going to be a problem since you two haven't met in years. Also you have changed a lot since then, but if you could recognize him then there is a chance that he could recognize you as well."

"No, I know my cousin very well and he is horrible with faces. When we met there was no sign of recognition on his face and he is under the impression that Kuon is dead. But you are right I would be as careful as possible."

**Present**

He was going to make up an excuse and reject the job, however other actors had turned her down and Kyoko just looked so troubled. How could he have possibly said no to her?

**^ She is referring to her role THAT BY THE WAY HAS NO NAME! Any ideas anyone? Oh and while we are at it who should be her dance partner in the movie:**

**Ren **

**Edward **

**Fuwa Sho, lol I have wanted to bring him in**

**Other **

**For fun: Reino or Beagle **

***Changing room=dressing room **

**SORRY IF THE MYSTERY TURNED OUT TO BE RETARDED BUT COME ON! It was mentioned in chapter 7! Jordan refers to Kuu as his uncle! **


	16. Dinner time at Shindou-san

**You know that moment in Skip Beat! when there is something interesting going on between Kyoko and Ren, and your at the edge of your seat slowly reading each page! Then suddenly it jumps to someone else (like fuwa sho or the director of dark moon) and your like "I DON'T CARE GO BACK TO KYOKO AND REN!", well this is one of those chapters ;p **

**Either way I want to apologize before hand, its been a while since I have read Happy Café aka Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume so Shindou-san might seem out of character. **

**Uru's POV**

"Stop looking at me so surprised." Shindou-san said with a bit of a glare.

"Sorry" Uru said obviously still surprised "I just didn't know you could drive or that you had a car."

"It's for emergencies and long distances only."*

"Oooh" Uru said. She started to stare outside and began to think about everything that happened that day. _I made a lot of friends today, some of them super famous, and got really good advice as well_. Remembering her conversation with Kyoko put an unintentional huge smile on her face. _Even got a tour of a studio where they filmed….uhh…uhh…lots of things that I don't remember the names of_.

"You suddenly look excited again, it must have been really fun."

"Oh it was! I wish I could go there every day, everyone is soo nice. Okay some were a little mean and lazy, I mean come one I know the double doors are a little heavy but that one in the side isn't…" Uru-chan stopped as she realized that she was shaking from excitement. After taking three exaggerated deep breathes she calmed down, "I get a little sad that I will only be working there for one more week when school starts." Her voice and expression got serious.

Another pause.

She jumped in her seat "Not that I don't like working in Bonheur!"

He raised an eyebrow "Obviously, you don't have to tell me that. I know you just like making new friends."

"Yeah and I learned a lot of celebrity gossip," she said with a quick evil grin "not that I knew half….the people…..OH MYY GOD!"

Thankfully they were in a red light, because that scared Shindou-san. "WHAT?!"

"Oh sorry" Uru said turning red realizing that she probably shouldn't have yelled so loud. "Well this would probably freak you out so I would wait until you arrive. How much time is left until then?"

"Ten minutes."

Those were the longest ten minutes of her life. Thankfully her mom called and she got distracted telling her all the gossip that she had memorized, or partly jotted down secretly, just for her and unsurprisingly the woman had recognized all the names. They were having so much fun talking about how fake Mia Montosy^ preganacy was that the conversation lasted until she got to her door. That's when she realized something important.

"Mom, wait I'll continue later! There was some shocking news that I had to tell Shindou-san!"

Her mom had said something about being brave but Uru didn't hear because she had already hung up and was in a rush to stop Shindou-san who had just opened the door to his apartment. Upon hearing his son's arrival the manager had rushed to the door and was surprised to see Uru.

"Oh hello there Uru, how was the ride here?"

(Shindou-san)"You don't look sick."

"Oh yeah, it seems as if I got better with that small rest."

"That's great manager! But you should have gone to the studio it was soo cool!" Uru said with all the memories coming back to her mind.

"Why don't you come in and tell me? While you are at it why not stay for dinner?" he gave his son a nudge on the side with his elbow, the man simply raised an eyebrow and walked into his apartment.

"Oh I don't want to impose!" Uru exclaimed obviously struggling not to enter the room.

"Stop yelling it's night time, and I don't mind having you over so just come in." Shindou-san sighed slightly angry at the fact that she yelled.

"That's right! That's right!" manager said nudging him again. Confused Shindou-san glared at him before going into the kitchen muttering 'what does that even mean?'

Uru sat down comfortably, deep into conversation with the manager until he got up to help Shindou-san. Then she just awkwardly sat there in silence. She attempted to go help in the kitchen several times but was kicked out. Finally the food was done and they all began to eat when Uru made her announcement.

"Ah I almost forgot again! Shindou-san I must tell you this before I forget."

Shindou-san simply looked her way, while manager's curiosity was more than obvious on his face. That is until Uru started to talk.

"Remember that weird couple that came in, the vampire looking one?"

"Yes" it was hard for even Shindou-san to forget them.

"Well…." She thought of a way to say it "well would you…..would you say that they seemed lovey dovey?"

"If they seemed like a romantic couple? I suppose they did."

"Yeah! They were and I found out when I saw them on television….wait you don't look to interested." Uru looked down at the floor, _excited for nothing_.

"Believe it or not I am interested, so please continue."

"Ok well," she took in a deep breath and really fast said "their-famous-actors,well-the-man-is…or should I say the brother!" yelling again, poor neighbors.

"The brother?"

"They are the Heel Siblings!"Shindou-san's face became completely blank "They are related! Apparently the brother is some famous person in England and he was here filming some scary movie, and get this our café was not the only ones that got into trouble with them. Some bad-news-guys tried to flirt with his sister and he almost **KILLED **one of them! Like this!" She imitated the guy on television. At this point Shindou-san's face was pale as he realized the danger they had all been in just a few months ago, it didn't even cross his mind to correct Uru again for all that yelling. However just as it seemed that he was recovering, something seemed to have crossed his mind and he remained shut. Even when the manager told him to walk Uru next door to her house, he simply ignored Uru's objections.

When they got to the door she was opening the door just as he let out a sigh.

"Still shocked?" She asked although she sensed it was something else.

"I don't know why it's bothering me but for a brief second that actor in the dressing room had reminded me of him."

"Ren-san," she laughed "the same thing sort of happened to me too when I saw him and Kyoko-san together. It's probably because they are both really tall."

For some reason Shindou-san seemed a bit irritated.

Confused as to how to react she stated "Don't worry though, Ren-san is completely sane and is really nice! He helped Sakura-chan rehearse her lines and he got some crew members to record them so that she could learn to get comfortable in front of the camera!...Oh and his smile is so beautiful, it reminds me of yours." With that she turned red "I mean yours and Ichigo…I mean bye!"

With that she ran into her house, with a beet read face leaving an equally red faced man behind. She quickly called her mom and forgot all about it as they resumed their conversation.

***Does he drive? LOL I don't know, I am going to reread it now that I have finished this chapter, although I don't think it mentions it anywhere. **

**^ Some fake actress I made up, like her name? I feel bad for my future children. Either way unless you want Kyoko's character to have a strange name like that (by the way I recently noticed that Ren's character has the same name as the translator…oops) please give me suggestions. Although I was thinking:**

**Inoue, like the actress from HYD (is that even a first name though?)**

**Miki, like the guardian charater from shugo chara **

**Noda, because I think it sounds funny**

**Im open to suggestions! And remember if you haven't done so already I also need suggestions on who she should dance with. **

**Ok about the last chapter, it well be a while until the cousin topic appears again soooooo:**

**For the people wondering why the man thinks his cousin is dead read chapter 105 page 10 of Skip Beat! and meditate on it. If that doesn't help sorry ;( (this is where I got the idea from)**


	17. Awkward Silence

**WARNING: This is Heel Café. I didn't make a mistake =)**

**Yori's POV**

**They suddenly stop running, Yori turns around and notices that he has finally lost the exs. He looks down and notices that the mysterious girl has thrown herself on the bench. **

**"****What in god's name were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourself killed! Children like you should know your place! And what was the whole justice speech about huh? Think your Sailor moon or something." **

**The young girl simply looked up at him with an expressionless face. Tired from the run he gave up and sat next to her on the bench. **

"I'm sorry. Who cares why you were out, everyone has their reasons."

She remained silent.

"Do I get to know my saviors name?"

"Inoue" the girl finally said as she stared ahead "and I don't like Sailor Moon."

"Well Inoue thank you, tha…"

He realized that she was observing the traffic very intently and for some reason, that gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. Or at least that was the feeling that he was suppose to get, because suddenly he was looking at the face of an actress named Mogami Kyoko.

**Kyoko POV**

"Ng" Tsuruga-san said snapping out of character.

"Arrrg!" Kyoko yelled as she slammed herself hard onto Tsuruga-san's couch.

"What's wrong? You were doing fine." Tsuruga-san asked.

"It's like I know what I need to do, but I don't know how to do it." Kyoko admitted. Just then the timer went off and both went to the kitchen. They bought their food to the table in front of the television and started to eat.

"Mogami, if you don't mind me asking what made you decide not to reject the role?"

_You mean after Jordan decided to change her from sick and suicidal to a suicidal pregnant girl?*_

"The truth is, I feet a connection with her. But now that her conditions have changed…I feel like if she is a close friend who is trying to distant herself from me." Kyoko looked down sadly "I kind of miss her."

"I see" was all he said as he went back to eating.

_Here is the awkward silence, again! I was able to avoid it brining up the idea of practicing but what do I do now? Oh I know lets watch some television. _She went to pick up the remote.

"I'm sorry."

Kyoko dropped the remote confused and looked at her sempai. _What? _She turned to him and remained speechless. His facial expression seemed so serious as he looked down at his plate.

"You were right, it was foolish of me not to worry. I ignorantly relied on my acting skills without seriously taking into account the risks."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no reason to take any drastic measures, however Jordan seems to be looking into the Heel siblings."

Kyoko's face went pale. "I…I..dont, I don't understand."

"He was watching **that** video…." He kept on talking but Kyoko started to space out at this point.

_That stupid video, the reason why T and I couldn't reveal our true identities as planned._

Tsuruga-san let out a deep sigh as he started to rub his temples. _That is why he looked so mad!_

His face suddenly relaxed and he turned to her, "Everything is going to be fine, I only tell you this for two reasons. One it made me realize my foolish mistake and two he might ask you if you know them, and I did not want you to be surprised."

"I understand, thank you. Do you know if anybody else watched it?" Kyoko said imagining Jordan watching it on his laptop in the middle of the studio, his favorite spot.

"Yes, Sato-san and Uru, however that would not be a problem. Sato was uninterested as always and it seemed to have helped convince Uru that they were simply hateful people."

Kyoko nodded her head as she took it all in and chewed her food. Again there was silence. There was just no escaping it was there. This time she turned on the television (guess what was on!) and dropped the remote as she saw Bo the chicken "flirt" with an actress.

"This a rerun. Wait, why am I telling you this you should know better than me." Tsuruga-san said with a chuckle as he went back to watching.

"Tsuruga-san, you watch this?"

"Yes, as I mentioned Bo is my friend."

"Oh so you know who he is?" _Stupid, why did I ask that?_

He did not answer and Kyoko stopped asking. When the show finished they washed the dishes and got ready to leave. On the drive to her house they talked about the rented house. Since a lot of the filming was late at night, the company rented out a nearby house where some of the actors could stay and rest. So that the workers didn't have to drive around so much Tsuruga-san's was going to leave his luggage in Yashiro's house and Moko-san's brother dropped off her stuff at Kyoko's house, making four trips into two. However Tsuruga-san convinced Kyoko that since he was already there, he could take their luggage and drop it off at Yashiro's in the morning when he picked him up. When she came down he got out the car to help. He took Moko-san's which was the biggest and heaviest.

"There was no need to bring it to your house, I or someone from the company could have gone to her house."

_Moko-chan would die from embarrassment before she did that. _"Then you would have to drive around and there would have been no point to doing all of this."

"That's true." He said with a smile.

After everything was in the car, he bid goodbye and left.

***The movie they are filming is rated PG-13, it is not going to really appear in the story however should I change the rating to the story?**

**By the way blame my mom for the late update. I started this chapter and then she asked me to help her find a good Japanese movie to watch (I got her into watching them =)), than after I found one I just had to stay and watch because it was based on a manga I read….and so I just had to LOL. Either way as I said, all her fault and with that it is also her fault that I have simply been really lazy recently. Why? Stop asking so many questions…..**


	18. His memory, his pain

**To make up for my mom making me into a TV addict and spoiling me (isn't it fun to throw the blame on other people), I am going to go as far into the story as I can. I said that it was going to be a while before the cousin thing came up again, well I lied. I would apologize but I don't feel like it. Either way Uru is going to get pushed to the side a bit, sorry.**

**Jordan's POV **

He smiled at Sato as the man staggered to his own hotel room. Without really making sure if he entered the room or not, he closed his own door. _Genius really can't hold his liquor can he?_

Jordan threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. The video kept popping up in his mind, he simply could not forget those eyes.

**Flashbacks**

_Jordan (at the time Michael) had his pride, but what was the point anyway. Nothing could be worse than this. After leaving his very dependant mother, he promised to God that he would never find himself in that position, only to find himself homeless in the streets. He went to his rich relative's house begging for help, expecting to see the same "outdoor loving, happy family" that he had not seen since he was in high school. _

_He found something slightly different from what he had remembered. His aunts smile seemed empty and his overly spoiled cousin, Kuon was nowhere in sight. The last time he saw him was in a picture his aunt sent over, although he smiled his eyes seemed empty, so Micheal considered the idea that he killed himself. Irritatated that a rich boy with so much potential would do something like that, he bought it up with his uncle to make sure his suspicions were wrong. He would have asked his aunt, but she liked to exaggerate things. _

_He could still remember the painful look on the man's face as he said "Kuon…Kuon is in a better place now."*_

"_I am sorry for your loss" was all he could say. Although he never found out how his cousin died, but he decided to stop asking and never bought him up ever again._

**Present **

That memory bought along others which he wished to push to the side. For the most part any time he thought about his younger cousin he became depressed. At first he was simply curious, however after staying with his aunt and uncle and achieving so many things, he started to understand a little of the pain he must have felt. The overwhelming shadow that pinned him down, which made him change his name and hide his relation with Kuu.

He threw his hand to the side and picked up the phone. Calling room service he made his order of steak with garlic mashed potatoes, and a side of vegetables along with a bottle of expensive wine. When it arrived he simply sat down and stared at it. After doing some exercise he picked up the plate and walked toward the trash can, a part of him was holding him back but he ignored it. Without taking a single bite from the food he threw it all away. _That's right, I can do this now. I'm not starving or pitiful anymore._ He let out a dry laugh, _not pitiful? _ He was a grown man that threw away food just to feel good about himself, about his position in the world. Before the urge to take out the food overcame him he walked away from the trash can and poured himself a cup of wine, he would have poured that down too but he suddenly got the urge to drink and had no patience to wait for another bottle. He fell asleep on the chair and woke up the next morning in a very grumpy mood. Not only did his body ache but since he was in front of the AC his throat also hurt. To make the matter worse he had to eat bread for breakfast, he hated no detested the taste of bread. When he got to the studio he was a bomb waiting to explode.

***In other words "He changed his name and went to my homeland where he is happily living the life of a rising star under the guidance of my old boss." But his words are misinterpreted as "He died."**

**DUN DUN DUN, now Jordan what are you going to do now that you are so mad? I ask because I have no idea! Originally I was just going to have him have the flash back in a dream and that's it. **


	19. The park

**Had a successful job interview today, yay =) **

**ATTENTION: This story SHOULD not get to serious, the last two chapters were meant to merely explain things. It won't get into the movie much, only a few scenes like this one would appear. **

**SETTING: The setting for the scene is in a park like the one Kyoko is in when she is shooting the soda commercial. Sorry if it is confusing, I am still working on describing the setting in detail.**

**Uru's POV **

Uru simply jumped out of the van while Sou stretched out in the parking lot, obviously in pain. If there was anything good about being short was the ability to squish into small spaces. She looked toward the park and saw a lot of trees and a concrete path. The path continued past the trees onto a flat plain full of grass.

On the right side were trailers where the actors would get ready for the scene. Here they settled two tables sheltered by umbrellas, one was for Jordan and the producer the other for the workers to rest. They placed the cooler by the edge of the table and it was Uru's job to make sure that everyone had water available to avoid dehydration.

"Sorry, for the trouble. We were supposed to get another van but it never arrived." Makino said feeling bad.

"No it's ok." Sou said with a business smile. Uru let out a small chuckle and then they all immediately got to work.

While they were setting up all the equipment, she suddenly got called out to help bring over a chair. Confused she passed through the trees toward the parking lot and saw a huge wooden chair surrounded by people dressed very exotically in short shiny skirts with feathers. They wanted to help her carry the chair but were left amazed at the fact that she could do it herself. When she went back to help carry more things she saw Sakura along with Maria and an older man dressed in flashy clothing exit the limo. _He must be the owner of all this._ He sat down in the chair and a person stood by his side holding a huge feather that you only saw in movies. It was not until later that she was informed who the man* was, this seemed to explain the reason behind Kyoko's outfit the other day.

Uru was finally taking a break when she heard Sakura yell "Onee-chan". She was exiting the trailer in a very cute dress. So cute that Uru worried she would get it dirty. Not that it stopped her from lifting Sakura into the air or doing any of the other foolish stuff they do when they see each other.

"Were you squished in the van?" Maria asked, surprising Uru who did not notice her arrival.

"No, I was just fine."

"I bet brother was squished…hee hee hee." Sakura laughed.

"What about you Sakura, did you have fun in the limo?"

"Yeah! It was so cool." Uru smiled as she saw Sakura's eyes open wide in exciment. Suddenly however she paused as if she was thinking about something.

"What happened?" Uru asked confused with her sudden change of expression.

"Oh it's nothing." Sakura said looking down shyly.

Uru considered all possibilities "Are you nervous? Because it's ok if your ner…"

"No, I'm not nervous." Sakura said looking at her in the eyes.

"Then what is it?" Maria asked also confused.

"Nothing" she shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

Uru tried to hide the horror from her face, seeing that Sakura didn't want to talk about it she smiled and encouraged her. They left to get into their positions. With that she went back to work.

"What's with the sad face?"

"Sou! You won't believe it, Sakura is hiding something from me!" Uru whined.

He gave her a serious glare than sighed "Seriously I thought something happened."

"But she tells me **EVERYTHING**."

"Ev..Ev..Everything?" Sou asked turning red.

Uru gave him a sneaky smile "Yes, everything. Especially all the things that happen in the house." _Not really, she usually only talks about school. _Confused he started to defend himself about things he assumed his sister mentioned, which she did not. Not able to hold it any longer she bursted out laughing and he realized she was lying. He was mad at first but then started laughing as well.

"Ok and set!"

They stopped laughing and turned their attention toward Sakura.

**Yori's POV**

Yori stepped off the concrete path and onto the grass holding the hand of a little girl in a cute dress (opposite of the trailer). He glanced around worried as he noticed that the park was empty and checked his watch. They did not stop however until they were in the middle of the park, that was when he let her hand go. He kept looking at his side where there were a lot of trees, knowing that if anybody arrived they would come from that side.

He sat down on the grass and she was about to do the same "Ichigo, go run Uncle Yori would be here watching." Suddenly he noticed something and pointed toward a tree where another young girl stood "Look Hotaru is here, go play with her."

"Ok" she went to run to her but half way she fell down.

**Uru's POV **

"Cut!" Jordan yelled as Ren-san got up and ran toward her along with a crew member and Sou. Everyone else stayed in their place on alert, until the crew member gave a thumb up indicating she was fine. Surprisingly Jordan simply waited for them to do some retouches and go back into position. Even when Sakura yelled 'sorry' he did nothing more than shrug his shoulder.

_I thought he would be more concerned. _

When Sou returned to her side he seemed happy at how professional his sister was acting, but above all he was glad she was fine.

Half way into filming Kyoko-chan arrived, yet she remained by President Lory's side since she was only there for support. It took a while for the filming to finish, not that there was any mistakes but they wanted to take it from different angles. When it was finally done everyone sighed out in relief.

They used a large blanket for the picnic scene and it was here that Uru found Ren-san, Kyoko-chan, Sou and another pretty actress which Kyoko-chan called Moko-san resting. Maria-chan and Sakura were on the grass. Since their dresses got dirty for the scene either way nobody cared. Uru bought over their box lunches and they thanked her.

"Your president seems lonely by himself." Uru commented pointing at the old man that was pouting.

*President Lory obviously

**-Just wanted point out-**

**It is summer time, hence they are on vacations from school. Since Sakura would be busy when school starts they are using the opportunity to shoot the only scene she appears in, which just happens to be the ending. **


	20. Still at the parrk

**Im so sorry for not updating, its not that I have writers block but I have been busy. Why you may ask, well ****ATTENTION ATTENTION! I am going to Japan for two weeks in August, anybody has some touring tips please share!**** So I am saving up and working part time.**

**I ADDED AT THE END =)**

**Kyoko's POV **

Kyoko arrived expecting to find a very excited Jordan since they were shooting his favorite scene today with his favorite character, which Sakura was acting out. He loved putting twist in movies especially tragic ones, so when he told her that Inoue was going to pass away and leave behind a child he was practically shaking in excitement. However she was shocked to find him not only dull but almost uninterested in the whole ideal.

Seeing that she would not get the answer any time soon she stood next to the President and tried to focus on the scene instead. Considering the people in the scene it was very easy for her to lose herself and forget about Jordan until it finally ended. The President got one of his workers to run after him to try to convince Jordan to stay but the man simply brushed him off saying he had urgent business to attend to. When the worker reported this to President Lory, him and Kyoko were surprised by the news.

"What's going on in that boys head?" the President mumbled to himself.

Kyoko wanted to say something but saw that the President was too preoccupied in his own little world. With that she noticed Edward-san going toward the actors that had stayed around the set resting, enjoying the sun and drinking the water bottles that were used as prop. Realizing that he would be one of the few people with answers Kyoko decided to follow him and told the President she would be right back. She did not want to intrude in his personal life but she wanted to know if everything was ok.

They both got to the picnic blanket at the same time and found Tsuranga-san explaining something to Sakura-chan.

"Do you understand your brother's homework?" Tsuranga-san paused as she thought it through.

"No"

"Right, because that is for…"

"High school students, and Sakura does not go to high school*. So movies are the same way, right?"

"Yes so as you can see both your friends are right."

"So rated R movies as for adults and it has a lot of weird things that Sakura would not like."

"Exactly."

_Hmm thats an interesting way to explain it..._

She let out a big sigh in relief and looked behind Kyoko "Onee-chan! You could have just said that!"

When she turned around she noticed that her brother was behind them. She hadn't really talked to him, although she was certain that they were the same age. He was really attached to Uru-chan therefore it was obvious to see he had a crush on her, not that Uru-chan noticed.

"You are still talking about that?"

"Sakura was bothered the whole day, because Jirou told me something and then Maria-chan told me something different. But Ren-kun explained it, so now Sakura knows."

Edward-kun told Kyoko to inform the girls, who were sitting neatly on the picnic blanket, that they were free to run around in that clothing since they would not need to film in it anymore and it was dirty anyways. She did just that, and soon started to chase them around the grass along with Sakura's brother. When they finally relaxed the girls sat on the grass while she and Abekawa-kun joined Tsuranga-san and Moko-chan.

"Sorry Moko-chan for ignoring you." Kyoko said with out stretched hands about to hug her friend.

"Don't you even dare hug me all sweaty and dirty."

"That's true" Kyoko said pouting "and Tsuranga-san I want to apologize to you as well." She said bowing her head.

"It's fine." Tsuranga-san said although his face showed a slightly different emotion.

At first Abekawa-kun sat there silently but minutes later he got comfortable and joined their conversation, soon enough they all sounded like acting obsessed friends^. Suddenly Uru-chan appeared carrying enough bentos for all of them and Abekawa-kun gave her a guilty look for slacking off. They all thanked her.

"Your president seems lonely by himself." Uru-chan commented pointing at the President that was still pouting. With that she sat down.

"Oh that's my fault I said I would be right back and I just stayed here." Kyoko said as she looked at the President who was most likely lonely. When she thought about it she realized her mistake, she forgot to talk to Edward-kun!

"Maria-chan, do you know if Edward-kun is going to your party today?"

"Yes, all three said they were coming. I don't know about Jordan though he was weird today."

_Three? She probably means Jordan, Edward and Natalia since they are always together. _

"He was a bit weird today, I was planning on asking him to sign my DVD but when I got close to him there was a weird aura around him so I left. Talking about the party though how fancy would this be?" Sou-kun asked to no one in particular.

As Tsuruga-san got up Kyoko finally noticed his clothing, rather how strange he looked in it. Although he was a 20 year old acting as a 30 year old, the jeans and t-shirt made him look younger than his usual attire did. "The President likes to exaggerate, so if you can you should wear a suit. Excuse me I must take my leave now. It was a pleasure talking with all of you today, and I will see you tonight." After everybody said bye he smiled and left with Yashiro-san.

"A suit?" Abekawa-kun asked not seeming to excited with the ordeal. He let out a sigh and started to pull on the grass.

"I don't think I have an appropriate dress for the occasion." Uru-chan said worried.

Kyoko turned to Moko-chan and the two made eye contact, and they immediately knew they were thinking the same thing.

"I am certain that the company would be more than willing to let you borrow a dress since you have been so helpful." Moko-chan said still looking at Kyoko but talking to Uru-chan.

"Oh I don't know." she said hesitantly, and even though she did not say it they all understood that it was because she did not want to be a bother.

"Trust me, it would not bother the President at all. He is always happy to help and he understands that its his fault for coming up with things last minute." What had actually happened was that the President overheard that neither Kyoko or Moko-chan had seen a movie made by Jordan, so it was actually a last minute movie night President Lory style "Actually, I myself would be borrowing a dress since it was a bit last minute." _I do not want a repeat of the Dark Moon incident._

"Maria-chan is going to lend me a pretty dress, than I am sleeping over." Sakura added in cheerfully.

"Well, ok." Uru-chan said still not completely convinced.

They got up and walked toward the President, who seemed very eager to have company. A little to eager, Moko-chan started to tense up sensing that trouble laid ahead. After they told him of thier situation his smile only broaden. At this point even Abekawa-kun was starting to tense up.

The President looked at Uru straight in the face, and with a serious looked asked her the most-ridicolous-completely-Lory like question possible "Are you a believer of love?"

"Yes!" Uru-chan proudly proclaimed.

"Good because I am going to need some help if you dont mind."

"Oh I am glad to help." She boasted with a huge smile on her face.

The two love comrades shook hands. After everything was done they all rode back in the Presidents limo. Kyoko and Moko-san had to hold back their laughter when they saw Abekawa-kun and Uru-chan's reaction to the inside of the Limo, _I know exactly how you feel._

When they got to the costume section in the Acting department at LME they had to wait a while as the "newbies" took in all the strange costumes there.

"Ok now that I have all my fairies here, lets choose out your outfits."

"Fairies!" Uru-chan and Kyoko chimed in delight.

"EHHH!" Abekawa-san exclaimed.

Moko-san simply rolled her eyes.

***Just reminding everyone, she talks about herself in third person. I hope I am not exaggerating it though. The few things I remember about her is that she does that and likes strawberrys. **

**^ Sou is in the acting department in school….right? Idk how involved he was but I feel like the other 3 are obsessed so he is going to appear obsessed as well. Has any one noticed though that in this story he doesn't really seem to work a lot lol. Well truthfully he went to the blanket to pick up the props and got distracted. **

**It seems like a boring chapter, nothing interesting happens and people barely talk. I have to much characters and I feel like some of them take the back wheel, ****Maria-chan, Uru-chan and Moko-chan barely said anything.**

**I once read a fanfiction where Kyoko and Moko-chan dressed up as fairies for a festival, I just want to point out that this is a coincidence. Although that fanfiction is really good and I recommend that people read it! Hope the changes made this chapter better. **


	21. Love fairy

**Ok for anyone that hasn't noticed I added more to the last chapter to make it more interesting. In my original outline there wasn't suppose to be a fairy party, actually it was only a party to celebrate Sakura and Maria's first job as actress. Than I thought that this sounded more fun…..idk **

**Uru's POV **

_When I had walked into the studio I had thought that it was going to be the most amazing thing I would do all summer, but when I entered the limo I knew there was a lot more to come. _

"Fairies!" Uru and Kyoko squealed in delight.

Uru heard Sou-kun let out a loud "Ehhh" and tried not to imagine him in tights.

"Young man I was informed that you wanted to be a famous actor when you grow up. Well in entertainment you never know what you are going to be forced to do, just consider this as practice."^

Uru noticed Kyoko-chan and Kotonami-chan nodding along with Lory-san's as if it was some unspoken rule in the acting world.

"I do, but" he scratched his head and looked down "well.."

"Its fine I wont force you" Lory said with a shrug "I simply wanted to create an atmosphere that matched with the theme of the party. Lighten up the mood…." Uru recognized that sad expression immediately realized that the man was going to guilt him into it "….put smiles on people's faces. I just thought since you were so good at doing that you would be willing to help a poor man like me."

Sou-kun stuttered a bit before giving in.

"Well I am ou.." Kotonami-chan started to say before the air became cold. For some reason everyone felt the need to turn to Kyoko-chan who simply quietly stared at her friend who now had a look of horror on her face. Sou-kun and Uru exchanged confused looks. _What's happening?_

"F..f..fine, but I better not get a ridiculous outfit!"

"Yay!" Kyoko-chan said with the cutest smile that resembled a puppy who just got a treat. She gave her a very tight hug which made Uru a little jealous, she wished Kyoko-chan would treat her like that too. Kotonami-chan pushed her off reminding the young actress that she was still dirty from running around in the park.

With that they went off to look for their costumes. While everyone was busy she approached Lory-san.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for inviting the café and allowing me to invite more people."

"It's no problem, Jordan told me of your hard work and I thought you should be rewarded for it." He had a very warm genuine smile on his face.

_No wonder all the actor/actresses from his company seem so dedicated. If I work for him I would never want to disappoint him _At first she was a little scared of him but that question back in the park broke this ice between them. She finally felt more comfortable with the party and was about to continue the search when he tapped her shoulder.

"Actually I have a costume prepared for you already, if you do not mind please follow my associate here to the changing room."

"Ok" Uru said without a second thought. She informed the others and left.

When she arrived to a room, she noticed that it was similar to the dressing rooms at the set. Her excitement simply escaladed. They had her take a shower since she sweated a lot during work, when she came out of the shower she got into a dress. She could not even look at it to much because they were rushing her to sit to get her make up done.

_Oh my god, oh my god I cant believe this is happening! _She had to be reminded to calm down several times because she kept twitching. After what seemed to be hours she opened her eyes to a complete stranger. The girl in the mirror was very contradictory. She was tomboyish yet cute, simply yet breathtaking. There was pink and red everywhere. Her spiky hair had pink streaks, her simple dress was pink with a thin red lace on top, and her lip stick was red. Uru smacked herself to make sure she was awake, surprising some of the workers.

"Yo…you ready." One of them asked not sure what she would do next.

Uru turned to her with a huge smile on her face and said "Yes I am more than ready."

She was escorted out the room and downstairs where she found Kotonami-chan, Kyoko-chan, Sakura-chan and Maria-chan all dressed up and ready or at least fairies that sort of resembled them.

Kyoko-chan- her colors were green and yellow. It seemed weird because Uru would have never considered combining the two colors but they seemed perfectly fine on her. The bottom part of her dress was fluffy and she was having fun spinning around lifting it up in the air. It was fine since she had something under.

Kotonami-chan- her colors were black and purple. She wore a long black dress, and had a dark purple wig on. She would not have stood out much if it weren't for the glitter on her face.

Sakura-chan- wore blue.

Maria-chan-wore red.

Sadly to Uru's imagination Sou-kun was actually dressed like a raccoon, although he still looked cute.

"Aww Sou-kun you look adorable." Uru exclaimed.

Before he could argue about her use of the word adorable Sakura, Maria-chan and Kyoko-chan chimed in asking her opinion on their outfits.

They were than rushed into back into the limo and drove 20 minutes to some unknown location, apparently it was Lory-san's house. The minute that Uru walked out the limo she was left speech less, when she entered the mansion however her heart skipped a beat or two, or three. Actually she forgot how to breath for a moment. After a while she finally heard everyones applause and she realized that everyone's attention was on them, her face turned beat red therefore she now matched her clothing.

_Breath in, breath out_ she kept reminding herself.

**^Keep in mind I have no idea if this is true, just go along with it. **

**Sorry, I lack imagination. Anybody that is better at describing things please leave me a message or a comment. **


	22. Kiki

Tra la la la la la la It has not been 2 months since I last updated…nope, not true. Wont believe, don't care what this websites says. Either way half the reason that it has taken me a month and more than a half to update is because…..well back to the story.

Normal POV means third person.

**Jordan POV **

_I want to go home…..this is stupid…..retarded. If he wanted to make a party in the forest why did he make it indoor. God this is stupid. I hate rich people. _

Suddenly the doors open and five beautiful fairies walk into the building. Suddenly all his negatives emotions seemed to evaporate as he remembered the rush of filming his first very own movie. For the first in a long time the man smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Well they did a better job than me." Jordan heard Edward say right before the clapping made it impossible to hear anything.

**Normal POV **

On one hand Uru was trying to remind her self what it even meant to breath. Her attempt to bring herself back to reality was requiring a lot of mental strength.

On the other hand Kyoko was not even trying. Once she entered the building, Kyoko mentally did not exist. She was Kiki the forest fairy, and she was ready to entertain her new friends (the guests). One can honestly say she was "walking on air".

Sou-kun was similar in that he had lost himself mentally, although he did it to forget the moment not live it like Kyoko. He jumped around and waved like a little kid that had swallowed a whole bag of candy.

Maria and Sakura-chan simply acted like themselves, while Moko-chan let her irritation show.

Although some of them were not aware of it they were all playing right into their role.

They started to straight toward the crowd as instructed and the crowd split in half, giving them space to walk through. At the end of the path, to the surprise of many there were more males dressed up in animal costumes just like Sou-kun. Most people were surprised, because there existence had been ignored till now.

**Kiki (Kyoko) POV **

"Hello friends, nice to see you here!" Kiki the forest fairy exclaimed, being the first to talk breaking the ice.

In the middle of the group stood a tall man, dressed as a large black cat. Although his face was painted it was obvious who it was.

"Daddy!" Ringo (Maria-chan) exclaimed hugging the large cat (father obviously). She had frozen up when she first saw him.

The scene was so heartwarming that it made Suki (Uru) the love fairy relax and it even made Izumi (Moko-chan) the evil fairy let out a heartwarming smile. Seeing this almost woke up the inner Kyoko, but Kiki was able to stay in control.

The animal friends, including the cat carrying his fairy child, all bowed down to the fairies.

"Won't you dare to sit with us dear fairies?" said a sly looking fox, immerging out from his crowd of friends. All the faries took a step back in awe. Kiki's face even turned a bit red. He pointed to an exclusive table far off to a corner. Although it was decorated with a forest theme as well, it gave off the sensation that only royalty sat there. He bowed down again and offered his elbow, butler style.

"Delighted to Mr. Fox." Kiki said with a smile, placed her hand on his elbow and started to walk to the table. Kyoko would have rejected Tsuruga-san's offer but this was Kiki and as friendly as she was, being the fairy leader she felt she deserved the best of the best in every aspect.

Izumi, the jealous fairy and second in command, loudly sighed and rolled her eyes then began to follow the fools. Seeing this everyone laughed, however there was a sudden pause. Kiki turned around confused as to why she wasn't being followed and was surprised to see a "mouse" holding on to her friend's skirt.

"Wont you let me escort you?" said the mouse shyly.

Izumi simply nodded in gratitude as the both made their way to the table.

The new friends all let out a really loud "KYYYYYAAAAA"

Once everyone was settled at the table, Kiki realized that everyone had been escorted. This made her happy, as everything was going along as planned.

Mr. Fox stood up and exclaimed. "Ladies and gentleman, friends please come and join us."

Everyone was escorted to their table by the remaining animal friends. Suddenly screens started to appear from throughout the room and the lights became dimmer. That's when the movie started.

**Normal POV**

Sitting in a setting similar to the movie with addition to the surround sound, many felt like they were IN THE MOVIE. It was an experience that not even 3-D could beat.

**Just in case:**

**Large cat- Maria's dad **

**Fox- Ren **

**Mouse- **Hiou Uesugi

**By the way any idea on who should escort Uru? I have an idea but I don't know what animal Shindou-san should be….or an excuse to make him coroporate. **


End file.
